


Arrangements

by Theirmajesty2139



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Dark Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirmajesty2139/pseuds/Theirmajesty2139
Summary: Voldemort has won. The war is over and the light has surrendered.Harry is used as a pawn to aid the surrender and is forced into an arranged marriage with the very monster he’d been trying to kill.Once they meet their souls connect and entwines them, not as foes but as lovers.Inspired by Surrender by Nahiel. Go read their work it’s incredible.Link in the notes of the first chapter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 56
Kudos: 508





	1. Prologue

"You can't be serious?" The world stops around me and I slowly watch the piece of paper I'm holding fall to the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's already been decided. You may not like it but this Union will end a horrible war, we must all make sacrifices for the greater good." A soft voice speaks from behind me and I spin to face its owner.

"What greater good? How can anything good come from my marriage to.... Him?!"  
I lash out aggressively, knocking things off the old mans desk.

"It will be the Union of the light and dark, Harry. We wouldn't have done this if we had any other choice. He has the ministry completely surrounded, if we don't adhere to his demands, thousands of people will lose their lives and countless more in the war that will follow."

He grasps my shoulders with his gnarled, bony hands and his eyes shine behind half moon spectacles with an emotion I would have once called sympathy.

I sag in my seat, there's nothing I can do. I can't just let those people die because of me. I have no choice. 

My life ends here. Before I've even seen my eighteenth birthday and no one is going to save me.


	2. Leaving

"How much time do I have?" I look around the room helplessly. These people I considered my family, they've sold me out without even asking my permission first. I have nothing left to say to them. 

"They are waiting outside for you now, your things will already be down there. You are expected to turn in your wand and go with them quietly."

"What, I don't even get to say goodbye to my friends?" I glare at them, shocked that they could be so cruel.

I see from across the room, Tonk's expression softens and she steps forward a little. "Come on Albus. The poor kid should get to say goodbye."

The headmaster sighs and then nods his head.  
"Very well, but you have to escort him there and if anything happens I'm holding you personally responsible." 

She hums her acceptance and pulls me from the large office. It's probably the last time I'll get to see it. 

She curls a thin arm around my shoulders as we walk and I push her away, she stumbles and almost falls before righting herself.

"Don't. Touch me." I snarl through clenched teeth.  
She gives me a sympathetic look but keeps her distance.

We arrive at the entrance to the Griffindoor common room and it swings open for us.  
Hermione spots us from the other side of the room and immediately knows something is horribly wrong.

She runs to me and hugs me tightly. "What happened?"

I break down in her arms, tears running down my cheeks as I sob hysterically.  
"I- I- have to-... to go..... Voldemort, he-" I throw the contract into her hands and her eyes start scanning the page. When she's finished her mouth hangs open and she has tears in her eyes 

"No! They can't do this to you. They just can't. I won't let them!"

"I shake my head slowly. "There's no point. I have to go."

"But he'll kill you. This is barbaric!"

Tonks cuts in a little too defensively "no! He can't. There's a clause in the contract saying that no harm will come to Harry while under his care. Everything signed is magically binding." 

Hermione goes quiet. " we're never going to see you again, are we?" She's crying now, fat tears are falling across her face.

I shrug because the answer to that question is far too painful.

"Don't tell Ron anything until after I've gone. I know he'll try and fight back and I don't want him to get hurt. Tell him I said goodbye, okay?"

She nods her head before hugging me so tightly i can't breathe but I can't bring myself to mind right now, when it's the last time I will ever be able to hold her. 

I pull away because I know if I stay there any longer i won't ever let go. 

I wipe the tears from my eyes and don't look back as I leave. I have to be strong. There's no other way I can survive this. 

However, when we reach the entrance to the school and I spot them there, around seven people all masked by black cloaks and skull masks, my plan to be strong goes out the window. 

"I can't do this.." I whisper, stopping in my tracks

Tonks takes my hands in hers and squeezes. "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm sorry you have to do this for us. I'm sorry that we can't protect you from this and I'm sorry that we never gave you a chance to live before we gave your life away to someone else because we were scared. There's nothing I can do to show you how much I wish we could've done anything else......." She trails off and wipes the tears from her cheeks before taking a deep breath and continuing on. "...but we can't and I hope that by some Miracle you find happiness in your future. I'm gonna miss you."

I nod. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "I hope you're right. Say bye to Remus for me, ok?"  
I wrap my arms around her in a quick hug before stepping out into the view of the awaiting death eaters.

The leader, who I can identify by his voice to be Lucius Malfoy, steps forward .  
"I am assuming mr Potter is ready to leave and there will be no...Complications?" 

Tonks nods slowly, she looks afraid "you are correct." 

"Then he wouldn't mind, kindly handing over his wand?" He extends his arm and I toss the precious item into his hands before I can think about what I'm giving away. 

"Good, very well then, we shall be leaving now. Your hostages will be returned unharmed to their families and will be permitted to return to their jobs under the dark lords command. That is all." 

He finishes his message and gestures for me to step into the carriage that is waiting. The movement is almost friendly but I can still catch a glimpse of his wand, ready in its holster. I duck my head and sit in the seat allocated for me. 

I look around and notice that the carriage is being drawn by thestrals. How fitting.


	3. Riddle manor

The ride is..... Uncomfortable. No one had spoken for the whole journey and I wasn't about to force conversation. I wouldn't have a clue what I was supposed to say anyway so I keep my head in my hands and don't say a word. 

The carriage moves fast, too fast to jump out I decide. Not that I'd have anywhere left to go. That thought makes the tears appear again.   
I take deep breaths and try to hold my head high.   
'I can do this... I can do this..." If I repeat it enough inside my head it will be true...

We arrive around three hours later, though it seems like an eternity and it feels like a blessing to finally step back onto solid ground. I've always preferred to travel by broomstick but I guess that's no longer an option now. 

I look around at the place that I assume is our final destination. I assume this is Riddle manor. It's a grand building with beautiful gardens surrounding it and white peacocks roaming free on the grass. The building itself stands tall and I guess that it must have at least 5 floors if not more. It looks like a palace but feels like a prison, a beautiful cage where I will rot away until my death. 

The main door opens and a tall red headed woman in a green dress strides out and takes me by the arm.   
She waves the death eaters away declaring that she will take care of me from here. They immediately disperse and go about their business. She must be important.   
She escorts me through the door and shuts it behind us. I don't fight her, I just follow, confused.  
"Um.. Excuse me?" I stammer out my words as she drags me down the third set of corridors.  
"Yes, dear?" She turns to me with a polite smile  
"Where are you taking me?" I ask slowly   
"Oh, well you're going to be in the dark lords presence so I believe a bath and a change of clothes are in order."  
My eyes widen, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I guess it makes sense.   
We arrive at an oversized mahogany door that opens to reveal a large bathroom with an intricate crystal tub in the centre.   
"Wow. This is so fancy!"   
She laughs, a shrill sound "I'm Glad you like it."   
I watch her expectantly and my cheeks redden when I realize that she has no intention of leaving.  
"Don't be embarrassed, dear. I'm a healer, I've seen it all before. Besides, I have to give you a medical evaluation after this so I'll be seeing everything then." I sigh and begin to strip. I guess I better get used to this.   
I drop my clothes in a pile on the floor and slip into the warm water. I give myself no time to relax, grabbing the soap and rubbing it all over my body. Next I wash my hair and brush my teeth with a toothbrush I find on the side of the tub. I climb out after only ten minutes and wrap a towel around myself. The redheaded healer sits and waits on a chair in the corner as I finish up she approaches me.   
"I need to cast a quick examining spell on you, you won't feel a thing and the results will be returned by tomorrow. Please stand still"  
She does this and then passes me a pile of silk robes and tells me to dress. I obey and find they fit perfectly and feel amazing against my skin. I look in the mirror that stretches across one wall. I have to say, I look good, they fit in all the right places and make me feel regal and graceful. I'm also given a pair of shiny black shoes to replace my old trainers. They too, fit perfectly.   
She smiles and claps her hands delightedly. "You look so handsome. We'll make a lord of you yet!"   
I smile back, this woman has been kind to me and that kindness may be the last of its sort.  
She tells me that the dark lord is in his throne room and wishes to see me as soon as I am ready.  
I hold back my comment that I may never be ready and follow her through more corridors and different areas of the house I couldn't hope to remember to a large set of double doors. We stop and she gives my shoulder a small squeeze. " remember to bow and be respectful. You'll be fine."   
With that she knocks and opens the door.   
The moment we step in she drops into a low bow, her head remaining down so she's looking at the floor, I watch her, confused before mimicking her movements. I better do what she says.  
"I have brought you Harry Potter, my lord." She finally looks up.   
I stare at the mass of black robes sitting in the throne directly In front of us. A large black hood, covers every inch of the man underneath it. All we can see is his shape . Is this normal for them? And how can he see through all of that material? A slender hand pokes out from the sleeve of the robe, it clutches a wand in its thin fingers.  
"Very well, you may leave us."  
She backs out silently. I brace myself. Here we go...


	4. Tom

"Harry. Welcome, I do hope my death eaters treated you well, did they not?  
I shrug, taken a little aback by his use of my first name. "I guess they were okay.."   
He nods but otherwise ignores my answer. He gets up in one swift motion and comes to stand in front of me. "Come, we have much to discuss."  
He offers me an outstretched hand, I take it and suppress a small shiver as cold, porcelain skin touches my own.   
I'm shocked to find that his hands are so human. For some reason I thought he'd have claws or something.   
He leads me to a large study room at the back of his throne room, it's spacious and beautifully decorated. He takes a seat in one of the long chairs at the side of the room. I was expecting him to sit behind his desk, I don't know whether or not I'm glad he didn't. 

"You must have many questions."  
He gestures for me to sit next to him, I obey though move as far away as possible. I don't want him to touch me.   
"..yes. I really don't know where to start though.."   
I’m surprised how calm I am. I'm in the presence of my sworn enemy, talking about marriage of all things.I thought I'd feel.... Something! But I'm just so tired and I kinda have to roll with whatever happens from here. I'm so sick of fighting. The people I've sacrificed everything for don't give a shit about me so why should I care anymore?   
"Very well, I'll explain but all in good time." He flicks his wand in the direction of the door and I hear the telltale click of the lock.   
He begins to untie the robe that's cloaking him and I sigh in relief, it was starting to freak me out. It's like talking to a dementor.   
The cloak falls away first, exposing a lean, muscular body in an expensive looking white shirt and tight fitting brown trousers.   
Next he removes the hood and reveals himself. He's handsome. unexpectedly, breathtakingly handsome. He looks like the 16 year old version of himself I saw in the diary only about ten years older, all defined features and dark, mysterious eyes. Whatever I was expecting, this wasn't it. 

"I despise that thing, I only wear it when my glamour is off. As terrifying as it is, I don't want to look like that all the time. The cloak is terribly hot. However, now it's just the two of us, there is no need for such formalities. It would be cruel of me to expect you to be bonded to a faceless monster and whether you believe this or not, It's not what I want ether. I would like this to be a pleasant and even loving Union." He reaches towards me and I back further away.   
"Why would you want that? Why would you want any of this? I thought you wanted to kill me.." I look at him pitifully, I'm so confused and I just want answers.   
"I would never, if I had known what you were... Do not worry, I'll make up for that from today. I promise I will do my best to see that you're happy here."   
"If you had known what? What are you saying?!"  
"My horcrux, Harry, you have a piece of my soul inside you. This makes you immeasurably precious to me.."   
I'm honestly not too shocked at this news. It makes sense, now i think about it, the connection, the fact that I could see into his mind, everything was starting to line up. The headmaster must not have known about this yet, he wouldn't have done this otherwise, he's basically guaranteed my survival.   
"...Okay. I guess that makes sense." I say at last. "..so, I'm safe here?.." I ask hesitantly.   
His hand reaches out and touches my cheek, I feel a spark of electricity run through me, for some reason this feels right. I don't pull away.   
"Harry, no harm will come to you while I am alive. You have my oath."   
My whole body sags. I don't have to suffer anymore. I can finally stop fighting and be free.   
"Thank you.." I don't know what I'm thanking him for but I feel like I should.  
"Of course. I want you to feel safe here."   
He still hasn't moved his hand and I realize that I don't want him to.   
Maybe it was the piece of his soul inside me that was awakening but it felt good to have him close, to have his skin against mine. I decide I'm done fighting it and I just want to let whatever is going to happen, happen. If it feels right then what's the point?  
I slowly and cautiously move along the seat so I'm closer to him, this is probably not a good idea but since when did I have those?   
"Can I?" I ask, suddenly unsure.  
"Of course." He responds and opens his arms. I lean in and place my head on his chest, just over his heart which I can hear beating through his shirt.   
I never expected him to have a heart and the rhythmic beating soon lols me into sleep.


	5. Bedtime

I wake in fragments. The first thing I notice is a soft hissing and the feeling of not being alone in my bed. Was this even my bed? The mattress had never felt so soft...  
"~he smells like you, master.~"  
"~that's because he's a part of me, my dear. That makes him precious to me.~" he strokes the scales of the large snake in the bed.  
"~then I shall take good care of him~" Nagini slithers across my arm and I groan involuntarily while In my drowsy state. "~stop...you're heavy!~"  
The room goes silent. That's when I realise that I hadn't said that in English.  
"Harry? Did you just-" Voldemort responds in English and I sit up quickly, suddenly remembering my situation.  
"Yeah, I did. I guess it's another development from our connection."  
"I recall hearing of this. How could I not have known what you were to me?.."  
I shrug. "No matter. You are here now, that is all that matters." He pulls me against him and presses his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply.  
I shift away. "W-what are you doing?!"  
"I am simply showing my affection for you. I didn't know it would make you uncomfortable, my apologies." He sounds genuinely remorseful and if I'm not mistaken, a little disappointed.  
"Oh, umm no. It's okay... I just umm- this whole thing is going to take some getting used to." I slowly shuffle back towards him and lay close to but not directly against him. I'm not ready to turn my back on him just yet, no matter what he says about being safe.  
"That's understandable. We should probably speak about that, we have much to discuss." He sits up in bed so his back is against the headboard.  
"Okay, so the....wedding?" I ask questioningly, not sure what I should call it.  
"Bonding ceremony." He corrects "the vast majority is being arranged by others but you may have an influence in the event if you would like."  
I shrug, deciding I don't care too much about what the ceremony looks like or whatever..  
"The actual event will take place in about two weeks and it will be a spectacle for the whole country to behold."  
"Does it have to be so public?" I sigh, it's probably gonna be embarrassing and I don't want everyone to witness.  
"Of course, I want the whole country to see our union and the surrender of the light."  
"Wait..... the light is surrendering? I thought the marriage was a peace Treaty."  
"No darling, we had their ministry surrounded. They surrendered under the conditions of negotiation. It was the only way to end the war without unnecessary bloodshed. The dark is victorious."  
I take a second to register this information and then i feel my mouth turn up into a smile. "...good. It means I don’t have to fight anymore. " I flop back on the bed so I’m laying flat and shut my eyes. I’m finally free.  
This time I don’t flinch away when he wraps an arm around me.  
"You don’t. You will be my consort and you will have the best that I can provide."  
I stay silent but I smile a little at him.  
Maybe this won’t be so bad.


	6. Draco

"Deep breaths, Harry. You can’t freak out now..." I speak out loud to myself, my eyes shut and my forehead resting against the stone wall. I have less than an hour till the wedding and my brain has picked a very inopportune time to start freaking out. 

It’s been about 14 days since I moved in and honestly, nothing too notable has happened. I’ve mostly had to get used to Tom's company and learning not to instinctively flinch away when he touches me which, I’ll admit is harder than it sounds. 

I’ve been left alone in my dressing room for the first time in hours. Everything has been put into place and all I have to do now is wait. I feel sick. This is going to be my life now. No more school, no more friends, no more just being a normal teenager.  
But I suppose I’ve never been normal. I spent the first 11 years of my life being the freak, the child no one wanted around. Then I became the chosen one, the golden boy who would save the wizarding world. So maybe I was never destined for normality. 

I pick up a glass of water and down it in one gulp. It does little to calm my nerves. I walk to the mirror and adjust the suit robes I am wearing. They’re a bright white and stupidly glamorous. I feel as though I pale in comparison to the clothes I’m wearing and the building that surrounds me. Everything in the house has been transformed into the same white silk I have against my skin and outlined in black lace, although I wear none. I have been told it is supposed to be metaphorical of the union between the light and the dark so I assume that Tom is wearing the black robes. I bet he looks amazing in them, or he would if he wasn’t forced into his snake-like glamour for the ceremony due to the incredibly large amount of people watching. 

I’ve slowly got used to him looking like that when others are around, I’ve actually started to be able to look past it. Mainly because he has, for the most part, been the perfect gentleman and has given me no reason to fear him while taking on this appearance. I’m still unsure about having to kiss him like that though, the thought is kind of frightening. 

My back slides down the wall to the floor, I push the heels of my hands into my eyes and groan, why did I ever think I could go though with this? I hear a soft knock on the door and sigh deeply, I thought they were done with me. "Come in" I mumble into my hands, not bothering to move from the position I’m in.   
I hear the door open and a familiar voice fills the room.   
"Potter, I was told to-....what are you doing?" Footsteps approach me and I feel the toe of a boot poke my side, I look up, glaring.  
"Yes? What do you want, Malfoy? Or did you just come here to mock me?" I spit at him, my tone venomous.  
"I-...what?" His eyes widen, he’s obviously taken aback by my sudden aggression.   
"Go ahead, have your fun. It’s not like this situation can get any worse." I sigh and let my head drop back into my hands.   
I’m greeted with a long bout of silence.  
"…I was going to ask if you needed anything to drink before the ceremony…do..you want to talk about it?" He seems reluctant to ask but the offer seems genuine. I sigh.   
"I’m not ready to do this. I don’t want to do this! Why me?" My words sound pitiful even to my own ears. I sigh and shake my head "never mind…"  
He pulls up a chair and sits by me, still displaying some distaste to my sitting on the floor but he seems to be trying to be kind so I let it go. 

"Life has not been kind to you, potter and I will admit I didn’t always help but I think…" he pauses, thinking over his next words. "I think everything happens for a reason and you have been offered an opportunity to change your life. I understand that this is not what you wanted and if I was in your position I would be as terrified as you but you may find that this change is one that will transform your life for the better."  
I lift my head, a ghost of a smile on my lips. "I hope you’re right, Malfoy."  
He grins. "So do I. Now, get up! You’ll get your robes all dirty." He pulls me to my feet and straightens my clothes "besides, we have to get going, it’s almost time to begin."


	7. Ceremony

He leads me out of the large marble room he had found me in and down the hallway. "You must be in position before the ceremony begins and people have started to arrive which means we have a little under thirty minutes. Remember, stay calm and no matter what happens, don’t move from your place next to our lord. I am unsure what exactly it is. But the dark Lord will have something planned. This will be far from a normal ceremony."  
I sigh. Like I was expecting it to be..  
"Don’t be afraid though. He has made a vow to protect you. He will keep his word."  
Somehow I felt compelled to trust him. I’m still uncomfortable with this situation but I believe that if he wanted to kill me he would’ve done it already.

A short while later I watch as the final guests are seated through a window from my position in the next room. I am told to wait for my cue. I’m not explicitly told what it is though. At that moment the door behind me slides open and the snake like glamour that is hiding my future husband glides in.He stops and holds out his hand to me, together we step out into the hall. The crowd turn in their seats and gasp at the man they have come to fear many of them not yet coming to terms with the fact that he is their new leader. All eyes are set on the two of us as we walk. I hold onto his hand and try to keep up with his pace. I take slow, deep breaths and Pray that no one can see how much I’m freaking out.  
His hand squeezes tightly onto mine and suddenly his voice is in my head. His lips are shut but he doesn’t break eye contact once.  
"Stop panicking. You are not In any danger. I have sworn to protect you. You have no reason to be afraid" a wave of calm warmth runs through me and I breathe out. I don’t know what exactly he did but suddenly I feel a lot lighter and I can almost relax.  
We reach the front of the room and stand side by side, our hands clasped together. I notice in that moment that for now my embarrassment was for nothing. I am practically invisible at his side, the audiences eyes are fearfully pinned to their new lord.  
A tall man with dark hair who I have come to know as Rodolphus Lestrange steps up onto the platform and bows in font of us before clearing his throat and addressing the crowd.  
"Brethren! Friend or former enemy. Tonight we celebrate the union between our two sides and the victory of Wizarding Britain's new leader, Lord Voldemort." Applause breaks out in the front of the hall, the higher ranking death eaters sat in the first few seats showing their delight and why shouldn’t they? I used to view them as a faceless mass, mindless followers of evil but now I see them for what they are. People. Human beings with family’s and loved ones. I can’t feel any resentment towards them now, they were fighting a war just like us.  
The cheering dies down and Rodolphus Continues with a smile. "Okay. Without further ado let’s begin the union!"  
He steps towards us, wand at the ready. "Gentlemen. Do you agree that all vows will be magically binding and unbreakable?"  
"Agreed." He speaks first, his voice calm and cold.  
He then turns to me, I gulp nervously. "I-I ..agree."  
"Good." He nods "then if you may, raise your hands and tightly grip the others forearm ."  
He offers me his pale outstretched arm and I take it. He mimics my movement and his nails dig into my flesh. Lestrange raises his wand and suddenly magic is surrounding our bodies and clamping us so tightly together it’s almost painful. Then the ritual begins and I can’t possibly think of anything else. All fear and anxiety I was feeling before this drains away and my mind becomes focused solely on the words Rodolphus is saying.  
Some part of my brain registers that I’m repeating his words but everything is becoming blurred and dreamlike. What is happening to me? 

Just as the feeling began it fades away and I’m abruptly returned to reality.  
My head is spinning and it takes me longer than expected to return to my regular state. I turn to face the crowd and I’m met with one hundred pairs of eyes. I feel sick.  
"All rise for the new rulers of wizarding Britain!" The audience stand and some cheer. Many are silent  
"Now. Onto the final part of our celebration. My lord would like to make an announcement."  
The snakelike man moves from his position next to me to face the crowd.  
"Albus Dumbeldore is dead!" He raises his arms and laughs, the sound is high and cold. "He was killed at a remote location at dawn. The dark has prevailed." He flicks his wand In the air and a large holographic image begins to play. I watch silently along with everyone else as a beam of green light hits the old man square in the chest and he falls to the floor." In the audience people are sobbing, others hugging and celebrating. Me, I feel nothing.


	8. Party

After the ceremony finishes there’s an extravagant feast and party held in another large room. I follow my husband around his hand in mine, guiding me but we are yet to speak. We’re approached by many people none who I recognise, they all bow and stumble fearfully over their words. It’s all very boring. 

We’re the first to be seated in the middle of a huge rectangular table. There’s a ridiculous amount of food and everyone is eating and talking happily. Many have been supporting the dark since the beginning. I sit back in my seat. I don’t really feel like eating. I feel a hand swat at my shoulder and a cold voice in my ear. "Remember what I taught you. Don’t slouch. It’s unbecoming of a lord." I turn to face Lucius. His long, blonde hair has been tucked into a tight bun that makes his face appear sterner than usual. His smile is tight and forced. He’s been coaching me in wizarding etiquette for some time now and it doesn’t seem to have improved his opinion of me.   
I fight the urge to stick my tongue out at him and sit up against my seat. I never enjoyed these kind of parties.   
I begin eating what has been put in front of me, I don’t feel like it but I know I should. I remember a time where I wouldn’t eat for days and food this rich was only achievable in my dreams. The time spent with my aunt and uncle was something I preferred not to think about if I could help it but it didn’t matter now. That was another lifetime.  
Over the next few hours I am approached by many different people, governors and rulers of other nations who have traveled far to attend the union and celebrate the end of a war. I thought that I would be ignored, unimportant. They should only be interested in speaking to the notorious Lord Voldemort, these people seem to believe I am of the same importance as my spouse. Surely they know this union is only official. Its a peaceful end to a gruesome war, I have no intention of actually leading them.   
I quickly grow tired of these people. Rich entitled pure-bloods who speak out of their arses for their own self gain. These people who, one year prior wouldn’t have given me a second of their time are suddenly excited to speak with me. I don’t buy any of it. I spot my husband out of the corner of my eye, he is speaking with some government officials but his eyes are locked on me. He glides over to me and glares at the middle aged man I’d been tiredly listening to for what felt like forever.   
"Leave." He commands and the man quickly moves away .  
"You look unhappy." He states, one hairless eyebrow raised  
"These people are awful." I respond with a sigh  
"Yes but they are all desperate to speak to you" I detect the humour in his voice and offer a smile  
"You realise You don’t have to stay?"  
"I don’t?" I respond shocked. I’d wanted to leave for hours  
"Of course not.. you are a lord Harry, you can do whatever you like. You could kill half the people in this room if it pleased you. There would be no repercussions."  
My eyes widen "I think I’ll pass there. Isn’t it rude though, to leave our own party?"  
"It’s actually customary. When did you begin caring about etiquette?"  
I shrug and begin heading for the door. I’m surprisingly not shocked when I see that he’s following me.  
"You’re not staying?"  
"No, I have had quite enough of these people today. You are right, this party isn’t to my taste ether"   
We leave without another word and I’m still a little shocked that no one says anything. 

I separate from my husband further along the corridor as he heads for his study.I’m not surprised, I’ve learnt that he has the habit of disappearing in the evenings. He likes to be left alone when he’s working and I’m happy to let him be. I step through the door to the master bedroom and change out of my robes, I swap them for a loose cotton shirt and a pair of sweatpants I brought with me from Hogwarts. They’re obviously Muggle clothes, attire a dark lord would not be caught dead in. I decide it’s fine seeing as my spouse often leaves for hours and doesn’t return until I am in bed. I take the book I have been reading out of the nightstand and flop onto the bed. I’ve had quite enough of this lifestyle for tonight..


	9. Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming

Over the next few weeks I discover just how much privilege comes with being a lord. I have my own stable of white horses on the manor grounds that I can ride whenever. We have a lake for swimming and a library full of books.  
My husband has been absent for most of my stay here. We have barely spoken since the ceremony. Honestly I’m starting to feel more tolerated than wanted.  
I can’t say I mind so much but it gets lonely sometimes.  
I spend the majority of my time alone. I eat alone, sleep alone, I never thought I’d miss company as much as I do.  
I lay on the grass outside the manor, looking up at the sky and wondering what my friends are doing right now, can I even call them friends anymore? I haven’t seen any of them since I left school, I’ve tried sending letters but have received no response.  
I listen to footsteps approaching but I don’t bother to look in their direction.  
"My lord?..." A woman’s voice, soft and a little nervous. I glance at her  
"Yeah?"  
"Your presence is required by the dark lord. You are needed in the dining room."  
"He has returned?" I ask her , slowly sitting up.  
"Yes my lord. This morning."  
I hop to my feet and follow her inside.  
As soon as I enter the room I am greeted with dozens of reporters with their flashy cameras. They part in the centre as I walk through and all becomes silent.  
I take a seat on the throne set to the left of my husband, who watches me with keen, snake-like eyes.  
"~You are home.~"I speak in the language only the two of us can understand.  
"~yes. Negotiations ran more smoothly than expected so I could return to you sooner.~"  
"~what is this? Why are they here?~" I gesture towards the group of reporters and watch as they become noticeably uncomfortable.  
"~We are the news of wizard Britain. Today is the first day they are permitted to interview us since the ceremony. They are very excited.~"  
I nod, deciding not to respond.  
"You May begin." He speaks to them and at once they are moving as one. A chaotic beast, a mess of desperate shouting voices. He raises a hand and points to one man in the front. "You."  
The man appears to be shaking slightly and struggles to hold himself still.  
"How is your relationship after the ceremony? Transitioning from enemies to lovers must be a difficult task." The room is deadly silent.  
"my quarrel was never with Harry Potter. It was with ministry policy’s that actively condemn the dark arts and a system that seeks to gain from the suffering of the majority."  
People clap politely  
"But to answer your question, we are perfectly well. I would like to think we are as happy with this alliance as everyone else. Wouldn’t you agree, Harry?"  
I nod " yes. We are pleased."  
"Can we get a kiss from the happy couple?" Asks one woman  
He stands wordlessly and motions for me to do the same. I obey. The flock get their cameras ready as he steps closer to me and our lips meet. I thought it would be unpleasant, or at least I would be indifferent to the feeling but I wasn’t expecting to be filled with a sensation of calming warmth, like a thick blanket on a winter day. Something that had been long broken was being put back together. Two fractured parts of a soul touching through our lips. He smiles into the kiss and I know he feels it too. We break away and are greeted with cheering and the flash of cameras.  
The interview continues for the next hour and the topic turns to politics. I zone out and stop listening to the questions that are being asked. I assume that I am not needed, these people don’t care about my opinions now they have their lord and I’m more than happy to sit back.  
I watch out of the corner of my eye as Tom begins to tire of the same questions until finally he just stands up, declaring he is finished and that they should leave. They all file out of the doors immediately.  
He drops the glamour and returns to his normal self, I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"Are you well?" He asks, sitting a little straighter in his chair.  
"I am. I’m glad the negotiations went successfully. Everyone will love you."  
"They will love the both of us, darling. We shall be on the front page tomorrow."  
I nod tiredly and let out a yawn, only half listening.  
"You are tired." Tom states flatly.  
"I suppose.I didn’t get so much sleep yesterday."  
"Then we should retire. I can have a feast delivered to our quarters."  
He gets up, not waiting for my response and I follow wordlessly. It wasn’t exactly something I was used to but I suppose it makes sense.  
I remove my dress robes and drop them onto the floor, staying only in loose shorts and a vest I had underneath. I flop onto the bed and pull up the covers, they’ve been enchanted to stay warm all the time. So cozy.  
"A lord does not make a mess." Tom says snapping his fingers and I watch as the robe picks itself up and puts itself away in the wardrobe with his clothes.  
On the rare occasion he joins me in bed before I fall asleep i have seen he sleeps in dark blue silk pyjamas. It was odd at first, seeing this tyrannical man in such clothing but now it doesn’t bother me. He slides onto the bed with a grace I do not possess and leans against the headboard before picking up his book and beginning to read.  
I shuffle a little closer and watch him silently for a few moments before tapping him on the shoulder  
"Yes, Harry?" He raises an eyebrow  
"Can you summon something to eat? I’m hungry."  
"Of course. How foolish of me. I neglected to remember you no longer have a wand." He flicks his wand and a table filled with different snacks and drinks appears at the end of the bed.  
"Thank you." I crawl to the end and select a box of chocolate frogs.  
"Of course, you only have to ask."  
I eat and we fall back into a comfortable silence for another few minutes when I finally work up the courage to ask my question.  
"Tom? What happened to my wand? Was it destroyed?" I ask, fearing the worst.  
He sighs and puts his book down. "It is here and in perfect condition In an enchanted safe where it will stay until you have need for it."  
"Why can’t I have it now?"  
"We have to be immeasurably sure that you have no intention of revolting. Besides, you don’t have any need for it, love. You have all you could ever want here."  
He slowly moves into my space and takes my face in his hands. I part my lips to protest, to give a reason I should have it now but his mouth covers mine and the warm feeling from earlier returns with new vigour and knocks the last remaining sparks of fight out of me.  
I kiss him back and when his tongue makes it’s way into my mouth I don’t object. This time it isn’t for the cameras, just the two of us and it feels incredible. He pushes me down a little too hard and falls against the sheets with me, I don’t remember locking my arms around him this way. He’s on top of me, his hands ether side of my head, trapping me between his body and the warm silk sheets. I push my hands into his hair and tug him closer.  
This was an aspect of our marriage that I had previously given no thought to. I originally believed the bonding was only political, a way to keep peace but evidently I was wrong.  
He appears to be desperate, his fingers clawing at my clothes. He is obviously as addicted to this feeling as I am. I let him expose my chest and strip me down to my boxers. He presses his lips against my skin, down my jaw until he reaches my chest. Each kiss creating a spark of electricity between us. I moan loudly and writhe beneath him, encouraging him to continue, too caught up in the sensation to realise what I am doing. He reads my body language and eagerly takes the hint, pushing his hand into my pants and touching me with his long, pale fingers. I feel the same electricity through his hand and let out a high, desperate sound. His lips form a smile against mine and his hand starts moving. It only takes a minute and I release all over his fingers, coating the inside of my boxers with sticky substance.  
"You enjoyed that?" It was more of a statement than a question but I nod anyway  
"I wanna touch you." I say, my voice only wavering slightly.  
He says nothing but sits back, resting all his weight on his elbows and waits for me to make the first move.  
I lean down and kiss him, my hand venturing between his legs. He’s hard and I feel him twitch under the silk of his pyjamas. I pull them down and he springs free.  
Underwear is a predominately Muggle garment so most pure bloods never wear it. He, as I discover, is no different.  
He lets out a relieved sigh and watches me with dark, inquisitive eyes, his pupils dilating with lust.  
With no further direction from him I wrap my hand around the base and grip firmly in a way I know will feel good. His whole body stiffens and he inhales sharply.  
Not yet satisfied I lean down and stick out my tongue, licking him in one long stroke. He makes a deep sound somewhere between a growl and a moan.  
"Your mouth.." he chokes out as I continue to trace his length with my tongue.  
I stop briefly and I’m moments away from taking him into my mouth entirely when I hear a loud popping sound and jump back, covering myself with the sheets.  
I stare incredulously at a small, fat house elf covered only by a black loincloth who stands by the door with wide, nervous eyes.  
"Finny is to be telling master Voldemort that he has guests in the drawing room."  
I hear him swear under his breath before returning his attention to the elf.  
"Tell them I will be with them momentarily."  
I watch him silently as he dresses himself and summons his long black robes. My mind slowly coming back to me, I remember my situation.  
"I do apologise, this is most unceremonious."  
As he heads for the door he barely looks in my direction.  
"This visit is unexpected. I may not return until much later tonight."  
With that he leaves and I lay back on the bed feeling emptier than ever. It’s like now my soul has had a taste of what it feels like to have him it doesn’t know how to function when he leaves so suddenly.  
I feel sticky and gross from the waist down so I get up and walk numbly to the bathroom. I peel off my underwear and slide down into the crystal tub that’s already filled for me. The warm water covers every inch of my skin from the neck down and cleans away the stickiness between my thighs but does little to calm my nerves or silence the cacophony of emotions in my mind.  
I climb out less than 10 minutes later my body too restless to stay still for any longer.  
I slip in my haste to get out of the tub and fall forwards onto the floor below.  
My reflexes kick in and my hands hit the floor first, breaking my fall.  
Water pools on the floor around me, dripping from my body but I can’t bring myself to care.  
The tiles are unrelentingly cold in only a towel but I barely feel it.  
What have I done?  
I let him touch me. Worse, I enjoyed it.  
I loved the feeling of those hands, hands that had probably killed hundreds of innocent people, roaming my body.  
I was touching him too, doing things that I had never done to anybody before.  
This man killed my parents. Does that mean anything now?  
I’m disgusting. 

I hear the sound of something approaching and turn to face the intruder.  
Nagini slithers towards me, her head raised as if to get a better look at me  
"~little lord, you are distressed.~"  
I nod my head, wiping tears from my eyes.  
She moves closer until we are at eye level. "~ I should alert master. He would wish to know that you are unhappy.~"  
"~No! Don’t do that.~" I respond desperately. "~just...stay with me~"  
She stills and remains silent for a moment before wrapping herself around me in a gentle squeeze.  
"~The mating ritual you performed with master was unsuccessful, yes? This is why you are distressed?~"  
I shake my head and give a short laugh when I realise snake language has no appropriate word for sex.  
" ~our... mating ritual, if that’s what you call it, was going well but he had to leave.~" I try to explain  
"~So you are upset because you are separated!~" she declares triumphantly. Obviously Proud of herself.  
"~ No!... I don’t know, okay? There’s this connection between us and when we touch it’s like nothing I can even describe. But that doesn’t mean it should happen. He’s not a good man. He’s hurt so many people. It feels wrong.~"  
She listens then lets out a long hissing sound, almost like a sigh.  
"~ you do not understand that you were fighting a war?Both sides had many casualties. You have killed many of his people too. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to achieve a greater goal. While I agree he has been impulsive in the past, he is not an unreasonably cruel man. He is kind to those who are loyal to him. He will care for you. After all, you carry a sacred piece of him inside you. Do not fight the compulsion you feel. It is natural.~"  
"~Okay.. thank you~" I say with a certainty I don’t quite feel.  
"Of course, little lord. Now, I will hold you until you are calm then you are going to get into your bed and I will report to master. He should know that you have been taken care of.~"  
I nod, still tearful but the storm inside my head has calmed. 

Around fifteen minutes later she releases me from her hold and orders me to bed like a concerned mother. I crawl back under the sheets, which are soft against my bare skin. I would usually be too embarrassed to be seen like this by anyone but i decide that my modesty is not a priority, not when I’m so damn tired.  
I hear the large snake head for the exit and I drift into sleep before the door even closes behind her.


	10. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut for you.

My sleep is deep and satisfying. I dream of white, snow coated winters and grinning faces, scruffy red hair and long, fizzy, brown curls.   
Of frost-bitten noses, covered by hand knitted scarfs and warm, frothy mugs of butter-beer, huddled in the back of a cozy pub.   
The feeling of belonging and the comfort of knowing that, for the first time in my life I have friends.   
It’s almost disappointing when I finally open my eyes..

The room is filled with natural light from the balcony doors, which stand open letting in a breeze. I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I must’ve slept for over 12 hours. Why am I alone?   
I slip from in between the warm sheets and stand naked in the empty bedroom. I wrap a robe around myself, not bothering to dress further. Why should I? I live here.   
The east wing, as I found are quarters reserved for myself and my husband that are off limits to almost everyone so I can walk around however I want!  
My stomach growls. I walk barefoot down twisting, marble stairs to the kitchen. I love everything about the kitchen from the warmth and inviting smell to the constant hustle and bustle of servants and house elves. I sit down on one of the wooden benches and watch as people go about their business.  
Though regular business is pulled to an abrupt stop when one of the servants recognises me and falls into a low bow, apologising profusely for not seeing to me sooner.  
I pull the girl to her feet and smile sheepishly   
"It’s alright, I just want something to eat. I can’t summon anything, I don’t have my wand."   
"Of course my lord! Whatever you would like, I’ll see it done immediately."   
"Thank you. Just something small.."  
She runs away, back into the crowded kitchen and I return to sitting on the bench.   
Usually, when my husband is away food would be delivered to the dining room at eight am and would be removed at 12 noon. I had overslept and the food had already been removed.   
The same girl hurries towards me, levitating a trey of food above her head and setting it in front of me.   
"Thank you." I respond automatically before mentally kicking myself and remembering my etiquette lessons. A lord should not thank his servants. It is unbecoming.   
I take a cup of warm tea and sip, closing my eyes and savouring the heat it brings, intense but all too fleeting. Nothing like the feeling I’m craving.  
So instead I take a bite of toast, smothered in jam and butter. Then another and a third, finishing off the slice.   
An unfortunate side effect of my upbringing is my stomachs' reluctance to eat more than small amounts without getting nauseous. I tend to eat little and often so a feast is far too much.   
I take my mug of tea, heavily sweetened with sugar and carry it back upstairs with plans to get a book from my chosen selection and read in front of the fire.   
This plan is quickly rejected due to my inability to stay still in one position for too long. I decide to face the problem at its source.   
I stop one of the maids as she dusts outside the library.  
"Where is Lord Voldemort?" I ask, my tone clipped.  
"I believe he’s in his study, my lord. Would you like me to bring him to you?"   
I shake my head. "It’s fine, I’ll go myself. " I head away with no further words down the main staircase to the first floor.   
I wander through corridors I’m still not fully acquainted with until I reach the door of his study, a room I have only entered a handful of times. He prefers to be alone when dealing with his work.   
I knock quickly before I can change my mind and only have to wait a few seconds for an answer.  
"Come in!" His voice barks from inside. He sounds stern, like his patience is thin.  
I push the door and listen to him speak as I enter   
"Whatever this is it had better be important." He snaps.  
I step into his view and he freezes behind his desk, quill still drawn and hanging in mid air.   
"I’m Sorry.." I mutter, "I can come back later if you’re busy. I didn’t mean to.."  
He holds up a hand to silence me and instinctively I shut my mouth.   
"Harry.." he breathes my name and stands up, dropping the pen and letting the ink splat onto the desk. His eyes never leave my own.   
"Please, stay. I would never have spoken in such a way if I knew it was you who had been behind the door. You are always welcome."   
He strides over to me and holds my face in his hands.  
"Do you need something?"  
I’m knocked speechless by the warmth that comes rushing back and move closer to him, taking comfort in his presence.   
His arms curl tightly around me and he gently guides me behind his desk where he sits and pulls me onto his lap.   
This kind of intimacy would normally make me uncomfortable but I can’t bring myself to care when his touch is so soothing.   
"You make me feel so good." He mumbles and I rest my head on his shoulder.  
"You were quite distressed last night. I returned to you as quickly as I could but by the time I arrived you were sleeping. I did not want to wake you. Tell me what happened."  
"You left me.." I say pathetically.  
"I know I did and I apologise, profusely. If I had known my absence would upset you so much I would never have left."  
I bury my face in his clothes. "Don’t do that again"  
"If I could, I’d never leave your side."  
"You have a country to run, people to boss around" I laugh a little but still cling tightly to him.  
"I could bring you with me, if you would like that. You are my consort, after all."   
"But I don’t know anything about politics. I wouldn’t be able to help very much." I mumble   
"Just being close to you helps me, I can feel our soul through your skin. Besides, You wouldn’t have to speak if you didn’t want to but I’m sure you would get used to it in no time."   
I slowly look up. "If you’re sure then... I guess we could try.."  
Instead of responding he leans down and kisses me, lifting my chin with his fingers.  
I kiss back immediately this time, eager to get closer and for the feeling to intensify. His hand slides down my back and the robe around me slips.   
He pauses as I gather it back around me.   
"You know, you wrapped only in this does little for my nerves."  
He traces the exposed skin on my shoulder, giving me shivers.  
"You were so good last night, your mouth is a gift. The thought of it makes me want to have you right here and now.."   
I lean forward and place sweet little kisses against his lips. As I do so he flicks his wand and he returns to the way he naturally looks. Lips becoming softer and plumper beneath my own and when I next open my eyes his handsome face is centimetres from mine.   
"Would you like that?"   
"I would." I whisper, my lips brushing the shell of his ear.

Within seconds I find myself flipped,my back against his desk with his body flush against mine and his tongue in my mouth.   
I pull viciously at his robes, trying to tear them away and reach the bare skin underneath. To touch and run my hands all over his exposed body.  
He gives a brief wave of his wand and both our clothes disappear.  
I wrap my arms around him, pulling us close so our whole bodies are pressed and entangled together.  
The electricity between us seems to buzz in the air and creates pleasure so intense that it’s almost unbearable.   
I’m painfully hard and desperate for any kind of friction so I grind against his body,moaning beneath him like a practiced whore.   
The pleasure just keeps building and i barely realise the first time a single finger gently prods my entrance.  
However the second time he does it, this time pressing with more purpose my brain finally catches up.   
My hands, which had before been clutching each side of his desk tightly, ball into fists and I instinctively close my legs.  
"Stop."   
He stills immediately and removes his hands from my body, his warmth being replaced by the chilly air.  
"What’s the matter, did something hurt?" He asks, more concern in his eyes that I could ever have expected.  
"No, I just-..." I pause trying to think of a way to phrase it. "I don’t wanna do that yet. It’s too soon."   
He gives a thoughtful nod.   
"Of course, I should’ve been more considerate. Do you wish to continue?"  
I give a small nod and shoot him a smile  
He takes us both in his hand and begins to stroke at the same pace as his own.   
I pull him closer and kiss him as he does this, biting his lip when my pleasure reaches it’s peak.   
At the last moment I wrap my hand around him, sending a spark of electric energy through him that helps him reach his climax seconds after me.   
I flop back onto his desk, exhausted and panting. That was incredible.   
He sits back in his chair and runs his hand lazily over my leg in a soothing, petting motion.   
After a moment of silence he speaks. "Bed." Only one word but I understand.   
I climb into his lap and hold on tight as he apperates us to our bedroom. 

Nether of us bother with clothes, opting instead to lay naked under the sheets.   
He holds me in his arms and strokes my hair. Never in my life had I been shown such loving physical attention and I practically melt into his touch, loving every moment.   
"Tom..."  
I crane my neck to look at his expression, which is difficult to decipher because his eyes are closed.  
"Hush, it’s okay. I’m not going to leave this time. I promise.."  
I curl in closer. My legs still slightly sticky from our earlier activities.  
"I should clean up" I mutter, my face pressed to his chest, drinking in his warmth.  
"Not yet." He hums. "Just stay here, we can do that later."  
"You’re not going to leave this time?"   
"I wouldn’t dream of it."   
The warmth of the bed coupled with the feeling of our skin pressed against each other soon lols me into a deep sleep


	11. Letter

I stand still, fighting the urge to adjust my robes which are brand new and soft like silk. My arm is still linked tightly with my husbands. We Apparated out of our mansion in England to some townhouse in Munich, Germany a while ago but my head still spins with the sensation and my stomach feels as though it has found a home in my chest.   
"Are you well, my precious?" He asks, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.  
"Yes, just a little dizzy. Hold me a moment."  
It was mere days after I agreed to accompany him to his meetings that he received a call from the leader of wizarding Germany to join for a conference.  
I quickly noticed that the journalists and reporters would follow us across the globe. For some reason they couldn’t seem to get enough of our lives.  
"It will all be perfectly fine, I promise."  
He pulls me into a long kiss and the press swarm us. I couldn’t care less, not when his lips are so warm against mine even when he looks positively snakelike.   
I look up at him, our eyes lock and our faces stay mere centimetres from each other.   
"Better?" He speaks in a whisper   
"Yes" I reply before moving away and releasing my hold on him   
We enter the house, paying the cameras no attention.  
The German minister is a tall, thin woman with long, purple hair who welcomes us warmly.   
We are led to a large drawing room and offered tea. The house appears to be much bigger inside than expected.  
My husband refuses the cup he is offered but I accept graciously and take slow sips.   
I stay silent and lean against Tom as he talks politics. I listen but I often have nothing to say. After all it doesn’t affect me.   
After about an hour I grow bored of their conversations and ask to be shown to the bathroom.  
I am led by a young blond boy who was called by the minister.  
He takes me up two flights of stairs and into a tiny, unkempt room that looks fit only for servants.  
"What’s this?" I ask grinning at the boy  
"I’m sorry my lord. It’s the only place we won’t be monitored."  
"Monitored? What on earth are you talking about?" My smile drops  
"I have to give you this." He pushes an envelope into my hand and pushes my hand into the pocket of my robe. "Don’t open it until you’re alone, please."  
"What? Why should I-"   
"I need to take you back now, my lord. Please just trust me."  
With that he walks back downstairs with his head bowed.  
I slip into the room and sit back down at Toms side. 

For the rest of the meeting I am unable to focus and by the time we can leave I’m bursting with anticipation.   
We Apparate back home and I head upstairs to the master bedroom where I quickly stash the letter under a pile of books, I need to know what it says but I should check it for offensive spells first.   
Tom walks slowly into the room and pulls me against him, our hands intertwine.  
"It’s been a long day, my love. Do you wish to bathe?"  
I nod and pull him in the direction of the bathroom before I fully process his words   
"Love?" I stare up at him. "You Love me?"  
He Takes my face into his hands   
"I have never loved anything before but how could I not? We have a connection like no other."   
I stare into his eyes for a few moments. I never thought I’d say this...  
"I think I might love you too.." I say shyly   
He says nothing but kisses me deeply, we don’t need words when our soul is connected.  
I slide into the bath, pulling him in after me by the hand  
He quickly drops his robe and lays in the water with me .   
In the silence I let out an unexpected giggle which soon evolves into peals of laughter. I must look insane.  
"What is it?" He asks his lips turning up into a small smile   
I catch my breath and turn to face him  
"You Love me. I realised you’re the first person I can remember saying that to me, how weird is that?"  
"I will make up for the last seventeen years of not hearing it. After all, we have eternity."  
He leans to kiss me but I pull away quickly.   
"What do you mean eternity?"  
"Think about it, Harry. You are my horcrux. As long as I live you can not die."  
I let out a small laugh "immortality, huh? What has my life become?"  
I lean close so our lips are mere centimetres apart.  
"Falling in Love with a mortal enemy is unexpected for me too."  
I hum as if in thought before leaning in so our lips touch. 

To his displeasure I slip out of the tub first and leave him to soak. I’ll have maybe another ten minutes before he emerges. While I was enveloped in his comforting warmth the letter was the furthest thing from my mind but now we are in separate rooms and my head is clear again my curiosity returns with vengeance.  
I pull the letter out and stare at it. I realise too late that I have no way of checking for dangers without a wand so I take a deep breath and tear it open.  
Nothing happens.   
I stare at the small scrap of Folded paper in my hand before begining to read.  
I immediately recognise my best friend's thin, swirling handwriting.

Harry,  
I am so sorry it’s taken so long to find a way to reach you. You must understand how hard it has been for us since the headmasters death.  
The papers are saying nothing useful. The way they portray you and him together is disgusting. I can’t begin to imagine your suffering.  
The resistance is in hiding. We are still recovering and our numbers are few.  
I can’t tell you where I am. Just that we will be coming to save you  
Stay strong.   
H.G

I drop the letter as if expecting it to burst into flames.   
What is she talking about?  
Resistance? But the war has ended   
I don’t need rescuing. I’m finally happy , I don’t have to fight anymore and I finally feel complete.   
But if I tell Tom he could have her killed.   
Surely she knows ether way it’s a suicide mission.  
If Voldemort dies a part of me will die too. I can’t do that  
How the hell do I tell Tom without condemning my friend to death?

I scrunch the paper into a ball and shove it into my drawer. It can wait.  
I lay on the bed in my Muggle pyjamas and watch as my husband enters the room dry but completely naked. He pays me no mind as he slides into his own silk pyjamas and picks up a book.   
He sits close to me, his fingers trailing through my hair. I watch him from the corner of my eye  
I’m laying on a feather soft bed in a mansion that I rule. I sleep most nights in the arms of my literal soul mate. If I don’t tell him what I know all that goes away.  
Where would that leave me? Sleeping outside on the floor, being attacked and hunted wherever I go. Having to kill the man who told me less than an hour ago that he loved me. What kind of life is that?  
So why have I said nothing?  
"You are stressed." He states "I feel it."   
I sigh and sink down into the bed "I’m okay. You have more reason to be stressed." I divert   
Damn, where’s that famed Grifindoor bravery?  
"really?" He sucks in a breath and leans closer to me   
"I wouldn’t mind helping you relax, my lord." I take his book and drop it onto my nightstand. Maybe I’m not ready to say anything... just yet.  
I lean into him and push my lips hard into his . He accepts my kiss but doesn’t make another move to touch me.  
I push my hand under his shirt and run my hand all over his skin in an attempt to get him to touch me back. He doesn’t.   
I lean back slightly so our lips are just brushing.   
"What’s the matter?" I ask in a quiet voice.  
"You tell me." He raises one perfect eyebrow. "I’m a dark lord, Harry. I know when I’m being lied to.."  
I sigh and slide down so my head is resting against his collar bone  
"Sorry. I-um.. there is a thing but I just don’t want to talk about it now. I just want to relax."  
"Acceptable. We can discuss tomorrow."  
I don’t respond, instead choosing to nudge my head into the crook of his neck.  
His hand grazes the small of my back in a soothing way that does little to comfort me, what can I do?  
He nudges my face upwards and looks into my eyes the dark red penetrating my soul- our soul.  
He sticks out his finger and presses it to my scar. The first time he did this in the graveyard he was full of malice and contempt and it burned like no other pain in the world, now his touch is soft and filled with love and I feel the warmth through his skin causing my stomach to flip and my head to spin.  
I part my lips and release a little whine, pressing myself into him.  
"~are you trying to tempt me?~" he hisses all soft and slow against my ear lobe   
"~and if I am? You love me. There is no problem.~"   
"~you wish to be distracted.It would be my pleasure to oblige.~"  
He pulls me into a slow kiss and curls his arms around my back. Safe.  
I pull his lower lip into my mouth and suck, our eyes locked.  
As we kiss and move softly against one another I feel him grow stiff beneath me.  
I was scared to go all the way, to lose my virginity at last but that fear has been replaced with one much worse.  
I couldn’t bare losing him without connecting fully and truly at least one time.  
I waited until his hand had ventured into my underwear before taking it and pushing it onto my behind.  
"~Touch me.~" i hiss a command and he eagerly obeys  
"You are ready?"   
I nod quickly before I can change my mind and try to lose myself in a kiss.  
He whispers sweetly to me as his fingers push against my entrance.   
He would never hurt me...  
He wants to make me feel good....  
He loves me....  
Love...  
My whole body goes rigid and I muffle my cries of pleasure as he thrusts into me, filling me and making me whole for the first time in my life.  
I listen to the way he gasps beneath me as I straddle his hips.  
Why did I not do this sooner? The electricity from the previous times we had touched each other was nothing in comparison to this.   
He hits a spot inside me never before explored that has me screaming and nearing my climax in moments.   
"Right there!" I beg and push him deeper into me.  
In the euphoria of my orgasm everything seems so clear, so easy. I know what I want. I want this. forever...


	12. Loyalty

We lay together, tired and drenched in our sweat. My mind just beginning to clear as endorphins run through my body prickling like magic in my skin.  
God I love this feeling, why was I ever afraid of this?  
I curl into his side and burry my face in his chest. I want to memorise his scent just in case I never feel him this way again.   
I have to tell him...  
I take a huge breath and exhale very slowly, trying to work up the courage to speak. I roll onto my back and fix my eyes on the ceiling   
(Sorry Hermione.)  
"I-… I got a letter…" I forced the words from between my teeth   
"Excuse me?" He sits up a little, I refuse to meet his gaze   
"When we took that trip to Germany one of the servants gave me a letter. He made me promise not to tell anyone… I’m sorry"  
"And?…" his eyes narrow .  
"It was-…was- here! Just read it."  
I pull the letter out and pass it to him. He reads slowly and in silence. He remains perfectly still after setting the letter down.  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will schedule a meeting with the ministry."   
His words are cold and he leaves the bed, a robe wrapping around his body.  
I jump out of bed still completely naked and run to him  
"Tom I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what to do."  
"Not now, Potter. I have things to attend to."  
He heads towards the door with long strides.   
As it closes behind him I stand still in shock. He hadn’t called me by my last name since- No.  
I pull on my shorts and a vest before leaving the room and chasing him down.  
I run through the long empty corridors knowing the one place he would be.  
I catch him outside his office and reach out to grip his robe  
"Tom, please. Just listen to me."  
I plead with him and he spins on his heel to face me, his eyes burning a fiery red.   
"No. You listen to me. Do you understand what this is?" He brandishes my letter "this is a coup. This is a threat to my whole regime! And you were keeping this from me? You must decide to which side your loyalties lie."  
He turns again and enters his office, slamming the door in my face.   
I didn’t need to try the handle to know he had charmed an unbreakable lock.  
I can’t believe it... I’ve ruined everything. Why couldn’t I just say something sooner?  
I slump against the door and finally let myself cry. I sob aggressively into my arms and curl myself into a little ball.   
I have never felt so empty, so cold. It hurts so much to need him.   
"I know who’s side I’m on. Isn’t that obvious? Otherwise I would never have given you the fucking letter, would I?"  
I feel a sudden wave of piercing anger that I’m not sure is all mine but I brandish it anyway  
He won’t even give me a chance to explain. He won’t listen.   
"Prick!" In a burst of rage I kick his study door and watch it shake under the pressure before turning and storming away   
He thinks I need him? Well I’ll show him! I survived seventeen years without him. Soon enough he’ll calm down and realise how unreasonable he’s being.  
But was that ever really in his character? He always gets what he wants…  
Well fuck.  
I sit down in the library at the seat by the window and suddenly realise how late it must be  
The grounds are pitch black and there are no stars in sight.   
I curl further into the chair and wrap a blanket around myself, comforted by the light of the fire I fall into a restless sleep 

When I wake again the fire is out. I look out of the window and I am greeted by chaos. Thralls of people in black, hooded robes shouting to one another as they are escorted through the gates. Death eaters.   
Tom must have arranged a meeting. It would most likely be smart to stay out of their way while he’s angry . I value the lives of his followers so I stay in the library.  
I wait until the sun is high in the sky and my stomach groans with hunger which I guess makes sense because I slept through breakfast.  
I stretch, moving from my chair for the first time in hours and head out in search for food.   
The main dining hall has a feast set out for after the meeting , I snag a plate and head outside   
I sit in the grass and look down at my plate. A chicken leg, a slice of cake and two sandwiches. Great. I manage half the cake and a sandwich before discarding the rest and laying on my stomach.  
The grass is warm and soft against my skin. I pluck a stray daisy from the grass and twirl it between my fingers while I let my mind race over my current situation.   
I wonder if he’s doing the same right now. Sitting going over our every interaction trying to piece everything together in his mind. It probably hasn’t even been 24 hours but the separation is killing me. I knew I wouldn’t be able to do this...  
I have no idea if he even went to sleep last night. Maybe I should go to our bed tonight, try to make peace.   
Maybe now that he has had some time he’ll be open to talking instead of arguing. I suppose only time will tell...


	13. Making up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rough sex and mention of child abuse

I manage to wait until dinner before heading back to the wing that we share. To my surprise he’s already there. He sits at the head of the dining table a set of papers in one hand while he eats with the other. I duck my head, suddenly nervous and unsure.  
I take my place at the opposite end of the table. Shit... talk to him. What do I say?  
"Um... how-how was the meeting?"   
He stares pointedly at me , an eyebrow raised   
"The issue has been dealt with. Nothing you need to concern yourself with"  
His voice is still cold and stern   
"You’re really still doing this?" The anger is spiking in my blood again. He remains silent. "whatever..."   
I push my chair back so hard I hear it crash to the floor. I storm towards the bedroom shouting over my shoulder all the way.   
"I don’t even know why I tried!"  
I reach the door to the bedroom when it slams in my face the force of the magic making the doorframe shake and the plaster crack  
I spin on my heel and come face to face with him. I hadn’t even noticed that he was following me. He leans down so his face is inches from me and i try to ignore the electricity that burns from our proximity.   
"You. Need to watch your tone when you speak to me."  
His voice comes out as a vicious growl low in his throat that leaves me short of breath.   
"Yes, my lord." I spit sarcastically "it was stupid of me to think you would be mature about this."  
He grabs a handful of my shirt in his thin fingers and pulls me closer pausing only a moment before crashing our lips together.   
My eyes widen for a moment before the pleasure kicks in full force and I lean into the kiss.   
He pushes me into the door so hard it knocks the wind out of me.  
He pulls away for only a few seconds to spit out the word "bed."   
The door springs open behind me and if it wasn’t for his hand in my hair i would’ve fallen flat on my arse.  
He pulls me into his arms and lifts me off the ground. His strength always surprises me and makes heat pool in my stomach.  
He throws me onto the bed so hard I bounce a little and he climbs onto me.   
"You want this don’t you? You want me to throw you down and fuck you until you can’t stand."  
We lock eyes and I nod vigorously, too caught up in the lust and pleasure to care how we got here. Only that I want him.  
He slams his lips into mine hard enough to bruise before gripping my hips tightly and flipping me onto my stomach.   
Before I knew it my clothes had been torn off and thrown to the floor.   
His mouth runs from the base of my neck all down my back, sucking hard. I can’t stop my hips from squirming with electric pleasure. He growls low and primal in his throat in a way that makes me weak and happy to be claimed. He kneels behind me and presses a hand onto the side of my head pushing hard so my face is in the bedsheets and my arse in the air.   
I listen to his clothes pull away from his body and feel the thick head of his cock press against my hole. This is new. Last time he prepared me with great care. I see that this is not the plan this time.  
He stills, still rubbing himself against my arse, I realise he is waiting for me to protest, to tell him not to. I wonder what he would do if I did.   
I choose instead to surprise him. I push my hips back as though I am impatient, teasing him.   
He lets out a groan and slams his hips forward into me.  
The pain is worse than I expected and I cry out, tears falling from the corners of my eyes.   
"Agh! Wait, please-"  
Midway through my plea he grabs my dick and starts pumping hard and fast drowning me in pleasure.  
"Excuse me? What were you saying?" His voice is dripping with sarcasm but I can’t bring myself to care when it feels so good being close to him again.   
He fucks into me maddeningly. His pace brutal and punishing.  
He hits my prostate over and over with force making me writhe and sob with pleasure. His hand speeding up as he chokes my dick finally pushes me over the edge and I cum hard, screaming and spilling all over the bedsheets.  
His release comes seconds after mine. He lets out a loud, low moan and paints my insides with his seed.  
He lets me go and I fall. Silently, he lays down beside me and pulls me to his chest. I curl both my arms around his torso and cling tightly. I missed him more than I thought.  
After a long time just laying in silence he speaks into my ear  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I hurt." I mumble into his chest   
"I regret it if I was too rough with you. I have a salve to relieve pain."  
He begins to pull away but I hold on  
"No! It can wait. Just... stay here, please"  
He relents quickly, instead summoning the bottle to his hand.  
"May I?" He asks, his voice gentler now  
I nod and lay back. He takes the liquid from the bottle and rubs it into his hands. Starting at my hips he rubs the oil into my skin, working his way across the back of my thighs and onto my abused entrance. His touch is gentle and devoid of any sexuality and the soreness begins to soothe away.   
"Thank you, Tom"  
"Of course. It’s my job to take care of you."  
"Can we please talk about what happened?"  
He sighs. " I suppose. I may have been slightly brash. I should have reacted more calmly but as you may remember this is not my forte."  
"We both fucked up. I should’ve trusted you but she was my best friend for so many years and I don’t want her to die..."  
He stays silent, waiting for more so I keep talking   
"But then I realised just how much I love you and that I can’t give this up for anything. I don’t want to fight anymore..."  
His eyebrows are almost hitting his hairline and his eyes are gleaming with emotion.  
"I know what I want. I know who’s side I’m on. I choose you and I will always choose you. I will sacrifice everything else if it means I can stay with you"  
I have no chance to say anything else before he pulls me into a slow kiss  
"I believe you,you said everything I needed. I simply adore you, Harry."  
The affection returns to his voice and sends a wave of relief through me.  
"I know I upset you but please don’t shut me out. I want to know what Is happening."   
He sighs and re adjusts himself in bed   
"The meeting was a disaster. My army have no respect.."  
"Did they take a tone with you?" I tease and his eyes narrow   
"While I didn’t enjoy the way in which you were speaking to me, I love your smart mouth.."  
I lean in and place a chaste kiss to his lips  
"I’ll remember that." I quip  
"Yes. Well I have assembled a task force to quell the revolution before it can develop."  
"And... what will happen when they are captured?"   
"Depending on the severity of their crimes and resistance they may be imprisoned. The leaders... we need to make an example of them in order to discourage future uprisings."  
"Does that mean death?" I speak softly and stare off across the room  
"Not necessarily but you should know that it’s a possibility."  
He tilts up my chin so I am staring into his eyes   
"I understand that these could be your friends and when they are caught I will try to keep your interests in mind"  
"That’s all I ask. Thank you."  
We settle into a comfortable silence just enjoying our closeness.   
He speaks softly and stares off at the ceiling   
"I thought you might have been lying to me. When I saw the letter I thought that maybe..." he trails off.  
"Hey.. I wouldn’t do that to you. I don’t tell lies, see?"  
I display the inside of my wrist with a little smile and he grasps my arm, turning it over and tracing the letters that are scarred into my flesh.  
'I must not tell lies'   
"Who did this to you?" His voice is quiet and deadly  
"Doesn’t matter, she’s dead now. She died in the ministry raid.."  
He traces his fingers further up my arm until he reaches my shoulder where a thin scar curls around my shoulder blade, invisible unless you were looking for it.  
"That happened during the tri-wizard tournament." I smile at the memories   
"Where else?" He asks softly   
I present my other hand where a ring shaped burn scar is set into my flesh.  
"My cousins friend put his cigarette out on me when I was ten."  
His eyes turn dark and he kisses the skin   
I roll onto my back and show him the way the scarred skin glows in the light of the setting sun  
"You’ve probably noticed these.. if anyone asks I say they’re combat scars.."  
"They are not?"   
"My uncle used to hit me when he was upset. His belt.."  
As the tip of his finger runs along each one I tell him what they were for.  
'I burnt dinner.'  
'I stole one of Dudley's toys..'  
'I got my Hogwarts letter..'  
I stay quiet after that and lay still as he worships the skin.  
"You hate him. You want him to suffer?"  
His ministrations made me sleepy and in my comfortable daze I didn’t realise the weight between those words  
"Yes


	14. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence and homophobia.

A few days pass with no mention of the events following our making up. We go back to being inseparable like nothing happened and my life returns to it’s perfect normality.   
I lay on my stomach, sprawled on the floor a few feet away from where my husband works at his desk, a book clutched in my hands. We had fallen into a comfortable silence a while ago simply happy to bask in each other’s company.   
When a knock sounds he growls and i huff choosing to remain where I am knowing I will not be questioned by the intruder. Tom dons his cloak and covers himself before barking out a command to enter   
A guard in black robes steps in and bows low to us.  
"My lords. The delivery you requested has been made, your grace. It has been taken to the dungeons."  
"My- oh yes. Very well, you are dismissed."  
The man leaves immediately and I watch a smile appear on my loves' face as he disrobes and turns himself into the snakelike other reserved for Lord Voldemort.  
"What delivery?" I ask  
"I have a surprise for you, beloved."   
I smile imagining all the pretty things he could’ve had delivered for me. But why the dungeons? Maybe it’s something sexy. I recall the magazine hidden under the mattress of a seventeen year old Dudley of women tangled in ropes and clad in leather. Maybe...  
"For me? Can we go see it?"  
"Of course, my dear. Why do you think I am all dressed up? Come now, take my arm."  
I do as I am told and we are sent flying to the stone steps of the dungeons.  
"Close your eyes, I will lead you to your present"  
I squeeze his arm as he leads me forward and into the cold underground.  
The darkness is unnerving and I let out a nervous laugh  
"Are we here yet? Can I open my eyes yet?"  
He hums and takes us a few steps forward before stopping   
"Here. Now you can open them"  
I blink, trying to adjust to the darkness and look straight ahead. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open.  
I familiar man sits slumped over, tied to a chair and unconscious. His bloating form restricted by chains  
I turn to my husband in shock and a tinge of horror.  
"You- you got me my uncle?..."

His lips form a thin line that curves into a smile  
"Precisely. You desire vengeance and I desire to destroy anyone who dares to harm my prince."  
"I-I don’t know. I’m not sure about this..."  
"You dislike the gift?" His eyes darken a little   
"No, it’s just-I don’t know. I’ve never hurt anyone before, not on purpose"  
"That’s alright. You never have to do anything that displeases you"  
His arms wrap around my waist and I turn to kiss him forgetting entirely about my situation as our lips lock together.  
Kissing is strange when he has no nose but not entirely bad. I rest my forehead against his and look into his eyes.   
"He deserves this. No magical child should have endured the treatment that you did."  
"What about petunia? Dudley will have no father."  
"You should not care for those who did not care for you.Channel your rage, my love. Let it become your power. Or let me harness it and watch the show."  
I shrug and kiss him again our bodies still pressed so close that I don’t need to reach far.   
I’ve wrapped myself up so much in his scent and his touch that I almost don’t hear the groan that comes from the cell before us. I turn to watch my uncle open his eyes and twist in his restraints. He watches the chains rattle and remain in place before writhing more forcefully.  
The chair topples forward but Tom flicks his wand, holding it in place suspended at a 90° angle. That’s when the mans small, piggish eyes look up. His eyes lock on me and he snorts   
"You freaks don’t know when to quit, do you? I don’t want to be a part of whatever strange trick you have going on here! Release me immediately or you shall be hearing from my lawyers!"  
After a second Tom cancels the spell and we both watch the chair crack forward into the floor.  
"As you wish. Or was that not what you meant? Speak more clearly, your mouth appears to be partially covered by that lump of fat you call a neck."  
I snort into my hand and my husband holds me a little closer   
He snaps his fingers on his free hand and a guard dressed all in black comes from down the hall  
"Set him upright. You will stay with him and monitor his vitals. I do not wish for him to die of a heart attack before I am finished with him."  
The chair is raised by the guard and again my uncle is set upright. He has blood coming from his nose and he is shaking with anger  
"This is how your world treats people, Potter? Between this and the disgusting display I saw earlier it seems just anything is permitted here" he breaks off into a fit of coughing before spitting onto the stone floor and continuing   
"A faggot as well as a freak, huh? I’m sure your mother would be so proud if she wasn’t rotting underground."  
I take a few steps forward into the cell, my blood boiling.  
"Don’t you say a word about mum." I hiss  
"She didn’t bother to stick around and raise you, that was left to me and Petunia. We fed you, clothed you and this is the thanks we get!"   
He barks a laugh and spits again when I feel my husband step into the light and come to stand by my side   
"That’s quite enough. You did not raise this boy and any scrap of decency you did give him was begrudged to the last crumb. You treated a magical child like a stray dog and you shall pay for your insolence."  
Toms face must have been concealed by the shadows because as he stands in the light Vernon has drained of all colour and his jaw is slack with fear.  
"Wh-what kind of beast are you?" His voice shakes, I’ve never seen him so fearful   
"Oh I promise you that I am flesh and bone just as you are but that does not mean I cannot tear you apart with my bare hands. I have slain armies with more power than you could dream of. You are nothing."  
After his speech he turns to me, eyes losing their coldness and filling with love.  
"What would you have done with him?"   
I turn to face my uncle, I lean down to meet his gaze, our faces inches apart.  
"I don’t know.. what do you have to say for the abuse I suffered? Why should I not have you torn apart?"   
He chooses not to speak but instead pulls back and spits at me. I dodge the spray of bloody mucus before it hits my face. My mood sours quickly and I step away to address my husband again   
"Well, now my mind is made up. Summon me a chair and show me your skill. We should be here for some time..."


	15. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for torture

The bloodcurdling scream could probably be heard by the whole manor when the first finger is severed. I watch from the plush throne I sit upon as blood spats on the wall like a kind of macabre, abstract painting. My husband is stunning in his element, the red of the Cruciatus Curse making his skin glow in the low light. When he finally kills the curse my uncle is a shaking mess and missing three more fingers curtesy of the knife in toms other hand.  
He flicks his wand again and the flesh on my uncles torso begins to peel away exposing muscle. He howls like a dying animal and I tip my head back in laughter. I feel like I’m going mad, the old me would’ve stopped this... But he is gone and this just feels so good.  
His tongue is removed next, for making too much noise and lands with a wet splat on the ground. Blood pours free from his mouth creating a puddle on the floor and painting the room a deep crimson.   
"My lord, his heart is beginning to fail. He will die soon."  
"Very well." He cancels his spells giving the lump of bleeding flesh before us a moment to breathe   
"Would you beg now? would you plead for the freaks to give you mercy?"  
The bleeding man groans, tears smearing the blood on his cheeks.  
With one thrust of his knife he pierces my uncle’s heart through his ribs and rips the blade back out splattering blood over his face and robe. The body sags in the chair, devoid of life.  
He turns to the guard standing silently in the corner   
"Leave and take what’s left of him with you."  
The man bows before casting a banishing spell on the body and leaving the room.  
My husband turns to me, his cheek splattered with blood   
"Did my prince enjoy the little show I put on for him?"   
I reach out and pull him into the throne big enough to fit both of us.  
"You were amazing. Thank you Tom"  
I kiss him hard tasting the blood that had splattered on his lips.  
I palm his bulge through his robes as we kiss feeling him harden under my hand. I kiss down his neck, one leg straddling over his lap.  
"Anything for my precious horcrux."  
I smile and pull away his robes licking away specks of blood from his skin as I go.  
"Next time you can just buy me something shiny."   
He scoffs and fists his hands in my hair   
"I don’t think I would’ve gotten this reaction from jewellery."  
I bite and suck marks into his skin and I shrug.  
"There is something about you covered in blood and defending my honour that turns me on..."   
as I speak I work my way down his body before I come to kneel at his feet in front of the throne. I pull at his pants and he lifts his hips  
"I’ve always wondered what it looks like when you’re being Voldemort."  
He lets out a small laugh and stills my hands  
"I am always lord Voldemort, Harry. No matter which skin I am in"  
I press a kiss to his stomach just above the hem of his pants  
"I know, I meant like the world sees you."  
"Well, this is only for you, beloved."  
He frees himself and sits back naked and erect in the throne.  
It looks similar. No bumps or spikes, paler than natural like the rest of his skin and perhaps a little thicker than normal but mostly the same.  
I lean down and kiss the tip before licking a stripe from his head down to the thin amount of pubic hair that sits at the base of his cock.  
He sighs and curls his arms loosely around my neck his face contorting with pleasure. I tease his slit with my tongue for a second before taking his head into my mouth and sucking.   
Within moments his hands grip deathly tight in my hair and he bucks his hips into my mouth. I gag a little but let him fuck my throat with little hesitation.  
He pulls at my hair and I moan around him, vibrating his cock.  
A list of explicit words and praises leave him as I suck him off, never breaking eye contact.  
"Harry-fuck!... yes-oh yes...such a good boy...Ooh-w-what do you do to me?.."  
I hollow my cheeks and moan long and low around him as I grip what isn’t in my mouth with my hand, twisting.  
He comes hard down my throat and I keep sucking, swallowing everything he gives me. His moans are loud and so perfect. A sound I could hear everyday and never grow tired.   
He lets me go and I pull away, breathing heavy through my puffy, abused lips.  
"Come here, treasure."   
He pulls me into the throne with him and I curl into his lap.   
"How I went for so long without you I do not know"  
I giggle and nuzzle my head into him, soaking in his warmth in the otherwise cold dungeon.   
"You’ve had other lovers though. I wasn’t your first."  
"You were not." He agrees "but only ever two before yourself."  
"What were they like?"  
"Compared to what I have now? Nothing. I held no love for them and they none for me. This connection is better than any pleasure I have ever been given"  
He trails kisses across my jaw and down my neck  
I laugh "you’re only saying that because I just sucked your dick"  
He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes   
"Maybe but that is nothing compared to the feeling of being close to you. I love you."   
I lean up and kiss him "I love you too" then I shiver against him, recognising for the first time the cold of the underground dungeons.   
"Tom, I’m cold. I want to go to bed." I demand and he sweeps me up in his arms. Within moments I’ve been dropped in between warm sheets and my husband is laying by my side.   
"You know, when you said you had a gift in the dungeons I certainly wasn’t expecting my uncle..." I mutter off handedly and watch a smile quirk on his lips   
"What were you expecting, precious?"   
I bury my face in the sheets suddenly unsure of his reaction   
"Don’t be shy"  
I laugh. "I’m not! I was just thinking..."   
"Thinking what?"  
I whisper to him my thoughts of ropes and leather and his eyebrows raise   
"Harry Potter you never cease to amaze me. Where did you acquire this information at your age?"  
I laugh. "My cousin discovered his kink as a teenager and I used to clean his bedroom"  
"Hmmm... and did this idea excite you?"   
I gave a little laugh. "I don’t know... maybe it could be fun to try"   
He smiles to himself. "I will remember that."  
I snort and roll away from him. "I bet you will.."  
His arms snake around my waist and pull me back close to him.  
I let out a quiet laugh. "I can’t believe this is my life" I speak, more to myself than to him.  
He hums. "What do you mean, love?"  
"I mean... if you’d have told me that this would’ve been my life a year ago I would never have believed you"  
"Of course. This was completely unexpected. How did you expect your future to be?"  
I smile to myself. "Finishing school, playing quidditch and flying. Learning spells... I don’t know"  
He seems to perk up and pay more attention. "Do you miss flying?"   
I roll over to face him "all the time!"   
"Then you shall. Do you wish to choose a broomstick?"  
"…are you…taking me on a date?"


	16. Date

We arrive at the gate to Diagon alley half an hour later flanked by guards.Tom holds tight to my hand, his head high and proud. It had taken me a little while to get used to the presence of large men and women armed with wands whenever I left the house but now I pay them no mind.   
As we enter the alley I am quickly irked by the way people part for us and stare as we pass them. I look towards Tom and hiss under my breath  
"~people are staring~"  
"-you are a sovereign, Harry. They will stare~"  
"~it’s weird.~"  
"~you dislike the attention, chosen one?~"  
"~shut up.~" I nudge him, a smile reappearing on my lips  
We enter the broom shop and I wander around, touching the smooth, wooden surfaces. The few people who were previously browsing leave and we are alone.  
The shopkeeper, a bent, portly older man shifts nervously behind his desk  
When I finally pick up a broom and weigh it appreciatively in my hand he shifts forward in his seat.  
"An excellent choice my lord, this is the latest firebolt model, the fastest and most agile yet."   
I nod, noting the shifting of his eyes and thinking that he would like nothing better than the two of us to leave.   
"Alright." I turn to Tom "I want this one."  
"Whatever you want, my lovely." He responds and drops a bag of coins onto the counter "Wrap this and have it delivered to the house." He addresses the guard who followed us inside and the man nods respectfully.  
We leave the store and continue up the alley. I drag Tom into a sweet shop and he complains under his breath about looking like a fool.  
I am greeted by the shopkeeper, who I vaguely recognise as a Slytherin a few years my senior from school.  
She followed us, friendly smile never leaving her face as she shows us popular combinations of sweets.   
I thank her and leave with a bag full of treats in my pocket.  
I hum, a satisfied smile on my lips. I think about how strange it is to have a first date so long after being married and how normal it feels to walk through cobbled streets my hand in his.  
"We May have to leave soon If we wish to escape the press"   
I smile to myself. Of course. "Okay, we can go in a minute"  
"Did you get everything you wanted?"  
I smile up at him. "Everything."  
As we walk back towards the gates something makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up and my limbs stiffen. The hustle and bustle of the street seems to still for a split second before a spell demolishes the wall to my left and I am thrown to the ground.  
My head swims.  
Everywhere I turn there’s chaos, my eyes lock on Tom who is less than two feet away, wand pointed and ready.   
I reach for him and take a stray stinging hex directly to the face. I cry out and turn to look through watery eyes in the direction it came from. Moments before someone curls their arms around me and I am teleported away from the carnage I spot several blots of bright red hair.


	17. Respect

I land flat on my back on the ground. I recognise the foyer of my home. I lay still waiting for the pain to stop. All the air has been knocked from my lungs and my face is on fire.  
"My lord? Are you okay?" That’s when I realise the person behind me, the arms that dragged me from the violence were not Toms.  
I turn to face the man. "My face..." I choke out and he gets to his feet although he is also bruised and bleeding  
He shouts for help and several people come running.  
I find out over the next hour that my face is swollen and it takes several salves and potions to reduce the inflammation to a slight redness. I also had to have a rib mended that had been fractured when I hit the floor.  
When I could speak again I begged the healers for any news of Tom, of the fighting but they refused me.   
When news finally came it was well into the night. He had returned mostly uninjured but had been commanded to bed rest.   
I leave the medical room In moments, not caring about anything but seeing him again, making sure he’s okay, that he’s alive.  
I swing open the door to our quarters and there he is, still snakelike and covered in blood and dirt.  
Our eyes meet and we collide into one another so hard I forget to breathe.  
I sob with relief for him, for how good it feels to have him in my arms  
"Shh, my prince. I’m unharmed." He hugs me closer and his glamour fades  
"This isn’t your blood?" I ask   
"No. The blood of the traitor who marked your face." He confirms  
He leads me to our bathroom and strips his tattered robes. I kneel by the bathtub as he cleans himself, the water turning a murky shade of red.  
"I was weak. The thought of you unarmed in battle... my mind was not on the fight." He sighs. "You are at once my greatest strength and weakness."  
"Then give me my wand, then I won’t need to be unarmed. I can protect you."  
He sighs. "Harry, no. you’re just a boy. You never even finished school. You have no place in this rebellion."  
I spike with fury, offended. "Is that really how you see me? How dare you! Do you not remember how I fought you, Lord Voldemort? I am not powerless."  
"That wasn’t what I-"  
"No!" I cut him off. "If after All those years you tried and failed to kill me you have the nerve to disrespect me like that I don’t know what to say.."  
I get up and storm from the room, tears pricking my eyes.  
I leave the wing by the time he has caught up with me. I keep walking, ignoring him.  
"Harry, listen to me. You’ve got it all wrong!"  
"Stop!" I scream and turn towards him throwing his hand away from my arm. My temper explodes and a few nearby windows crack. "I don’t want to look at you right now. I don’t want to hear whatever you’re about to say! I am not a child! I married you to save the country from war! Do not treat me like a kid when you were happy to fuck me this morning!"  
I take a deep breath and calm myself, my voice turns cool. "I will sleep elsewhere tonight. Leave me alone."  
With that I stamp away to find my room.  
I knew I had one, an official bedroom of my own on the second floor but it had been unused as I moved into the master bedroom with Tom from my first night. I stepped through the door into the dimly lit room. The bed was similar to the one I had at Griffindoor tower, red with gold trim. I enter the bathroom to find a shower which I turn on and slide under the warm water. I let myself cry quietly into the water. Today has been so Emotional and chaotic I can’t help myself. I dried off and crawled between the empty sheets, sleep came quickly as I let myself give into the exhaustion.


	18. Isolation

The next day I eat in the kitchen to avoid Tom. I like the warmth of the fire and the bustle of the servants and cooks. I return to my room at midday and stop short in my doorway. My broomstick sits on the bed in its packaging and at its side a dozen red roses.   
I sigh and lift the unexpected parcel up. I snatch the label from the wrapping and read it  
In my husband’s neat handwriting it reads;  
My love,  
I would adore It if you would join me for dinner tonight. I need to speak with you.

I set the broom on the dresser but take the flowers into the hallway.   
I give them to a house elf with instructions to throw them away and decline the dark lords dinner invitation. If he believes I will be swayed by gifts he is wrong. 

I am unsurprised when the next morning I am awoken by a knock at the door and a pile of gifts at my feet. Again, a dozen roses but this time a pale yellow. A large box of chocolate hearts and a black silk dress shirt. Another letter is affixed to the flowers.  
Harry,  
I was most bereft when I was informed of your dismissal of my dinner invitation. You must understand that I am willing to make amends. I wish to apologise for my words in person. I beg of you, meet with me. Let me explain my reluctance to have you armed again.   
Awaiting your response,  
I love you.

I scrunch the paper up into a ball and sit at the desk. He’s sorry?! I grab a quill and begin to scribble my own note.  
Tom.  
I don’t want your gifts. I want your respect.   
If you don’t believe I’m capable enough to defend myself I don’t want to speak to you.   
Prove to me that you’ll treat me like an adult, like someone you respect as an equal and we will talk.  
I want my wand!

I don’t bother to sign the letter. I fold it and drop it into the hands of another elf. Truthfully, I’m trying to shove down my sad, lonely feelings. If I saw him i know it would only make things worse. I am not willing to break over this, if I got close to him my emotions would get the better of me and I would give in and forgive him. 

I groan and pick up my new broomstick, feeling the smooth wood. I can’t spend another day alone and doing nothing. I’m allowed to fly on the grounds.  
Filled with new excitement, I pull on my old jeans and a jumper to protect my body from the cold and bitter wind.  
I run down the stairs and out the front door. The peacocks grazing on the lawn quickly scatter. I let out a laugh and straddle my broom.   
"Up!" I command and take off into the air. I soar 20...30...40...50 feet into the air before stopping. I toss my head back and grin into the wind. I’ve missed this feeling.   
I pull a tennis ball from my pocket and throw it high into the air. I watch it fall before diving after it and snatching it out of the air before it hits the floor. I throw it again and catch it a little faster. After a little practice I loose my stiffness and fly freely. I do swerves and loops, I hang in the air by my hands high above the rooftops swaying and loving the adrenaline. Eventually I just sit, levitating on the spot, feeling the wind. This feels good. Safe.  
Up here I didn’t have to do anything, be anyone. Just Harry. How long has it been since I could be alone in the air? There was always a class or a test or a war to fight... I needed this so much. I forgot that flight was such a part of who I am.   
I look down over my home, a kind of house I would never have imagined. I never Imagined having this life. It’s beautiful. Perfect, even but I want my husband to trust me, to respect me.   
Maybe I’m crazy...  
I think back to my life as a child, forced to sleep in a cupboard and starve for days on end. I have everything now, why do I want more?   
If I could only live up here... no stress.   
But I know eventually I’ll have to come down.   
By the time my feet touch the grass the sun has begun to set. The wind had picked up and I am hit with a wave of heat when entering the house again.   
I remove my coat and leave it on a table in the foyer. I head straight down to the kitchen and watch as preparations are made for the dark lords feast. I snag a plate of muffins from the counter and shove two into my pocket before heading back to my room.   
Absently, I wonder why such a large feast is being prepared. Maybe Tom has guests...  
I shake my head, no. That’s not my business right now. I don’t care.   
I half expect when I return to my room to find a letter and more gifts but my room is blissfully empty and similar to how I left it.  
I dump the food I grabbed onto the desk and step into the bathroom to shower. The physical exertion of flying has left me tired and sweaty in a way I hadn’t felt since the quidditch pitch at school. By the time I drag my body out of the bathroom and make myself eat one of the two muffins my eyes are drooping and I climb into bed. 

I wake slowly, my mind foggy in the comfort of my bed. I reach my hand out, looking for the body that should be beside mine, the warmth of the man whose soul I share. Instead I only feel more bedding.  
"Tom?.." I call out before my brain can catch up with itself, as soon as I am greeted with silence I remember.  
I sit up and sigh. Right. Day three, no Tom.  
I snatch the wristwatch I keep on the drawer and squint at the time before placing my glasses on my nose and letting my vision focus.  
12:45  
Shit. Guess I missed lunch. I pull yesterday’s old jeans on and look into my old trunk for a shirt. My newer, nicer clothes sit in my wardrobe in Tom's room, I don’t want to go up there so all I have are my old muggle clothes.   
I pull out a grey shirt and slip it over my head trying to ignore how abnormal it feels now to wear these clothes.   
I step out into the hallway, expecting to trip over more gifts, another letter but the doorway is empty.   
I leave my door open, signalling my absence and go down to breakfast.   
The kitchen seems busier than normal but nothing is being achieved. Everyone is standing around or talking amongst themselves. I head toward the benches and sit on a vacant seat.  
"What’s happening?" I ask a girl in a cook’s uniform who sits nearby  
"Lord Voldemort is reported to be out of sorts and has confined himself to his quarters. We have nothing to do."  
She addresses me with a short bow, at first my appearance was a shock and surprise but after days of this the cooks and servers had became used to me hanging around.  
"Oh.." I say, registering this information. "Is he sick?"  
I realise too late that this is probably information I should have known but then I suppose the argument between me and Tom as well as the fact that we have spent days eating and sleeping separately is probably common knowledge by now.  
I shake my head. "Never mind."  
The girl gives me a sympathetic smile. "Our medics and healers have not been called to his bedside so he’s not Unwell. Everything will be okay, my lord."  
I stay in the kitchen for most of the afternoon reading and picking at bits of food brought to me. I leave when the crowd begins to thin and people’s work day ends. I slip back into my room and lay on my bed, kicking my feet into the air. I normally have no trouble trying to sleep but a day of doing absolutely nothing has left me antsy and full of energy.  
I let my hands roam across my chest, under my shirt. I close my eyes, rubbing the tips of my fingers up my sides. I pull my jeans down and throw them onto the floor, I slide my hand into my boxers, feeling myself in my own hands for the the first time in forever. I’d got used to having sex... to having Tom for some time now, maybe I should get used to taking care of myself again...  
I'm hard in my hand and trying desperately to keep silent.   
My body struggles against the need to cry out, to moan Tom's name and beg for more as I fuck into his hand or his mouth.   
But this isn’t for him. This is my moment, Pleasure just for me in the darkness of my room. I bite my lip hard as I reach the edge and cum inside my boxers.   
I lay back, panting and sweating. I needed that.   
Maybe it wasn’t the same as being with Tom but it was still nice.  
I pull the rest of my clothes off and slip naked under the covers.  
Who am I covering up for? Nobody’s coming in.  
I toss and turn for half the night only finding sleep In the Early hours of the morning. 

I wake in an icy sweat and shoot up in bed. I look around the room watching as the sunrise trickles through the gap in my curtains. I sigh and glance at the clock. 5am. My sleep schedule has been horrible since I started sleeping alone. Now I know how it feels to be held and protected as I sleep I hate being alone. Anxiety gets the better of me and I tug the curtains open so that the light of the rising sun fill the room.   
I shouldn’t leave my room so early in case I wake anyone up but I can’t bare to be trapped here any longer so I creep into the hall. The eyes of the Portraits follow me as I sneak downstairs. I settle into a window seat in the library and watch the sun rise, my body warmed by the fire and the knit blanket I snagged from across the room.  
I wonder if my friends... wherever they are now, are watching the same sunrise .  
I leave the library at noon and head back upstairs with the idea of grabbing my broom and heading outside to fly, when I reach my door I notice it’s been closed. I only ever close my door when I’m inside my room.  
I turn the handle and step inside finding the room empty but cleaner than I left it. My clothes had been picked up off the floor and the bed cleanly made.   
On top of the bed sits a single Black Rose and a box wrapped in ribbon. Nothing as flashy as last time, my heart swells with hope. This time there’s no attached letter. I pull the ribbon away and pull the lid from the box.  
My wand...  
I smile so widely my cheeks hurt. I pick up the familiar instrument and feel as it’s power connects with me. I finally feel like my arm is complete again, I didn’t know how much I needed it until it had been returned to me.  
He did it. Tears of joy prick my eyes and I shoot a round of sparks from the tip of my wand.  
I know the first spell I want to cast. I snatch up the black rose and cast a simple charm to change its colour. I watch it shrivel and bloom again a bright white. I then scribble a note.  
Five o clock  
Dinner?  
-Harry

I curl it around the rose and send it to my husband.  
Moments later a loud pop sounds and a skinny house elf stands with a bundle in his arms.   
"Master Voldemort accepts your invitation to dinner. These are for you, sir."  
He gives me a set of dress robes and bows before disappearing into a wisp of smoke.   
I unfold them and smile. They’ll go perfectly with the new black dress shirt.   
I head to the bathroom to get ready...


	19. Making up x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for smut, bondage and rough sex.

I stand in the doorway, fiddling with my hands. Should I knock? No, of course I shouldn’t. This is my house. I hold all the power tonight. I’m not the one who needs to apologise.  
I open the door and step into the familiar room and spot the dining table piled high with food. Only two chairs set at opposite ends.  
"Harry..."  
the sound of his voice, so soft and low almost sends me running from the room. Instead I lift my head and give him a soft smile  
"Tom."  
"You came.."  
"You gave me back this" I lift my wand from my pocket and he nods.  
"I did... I can’t say it wasn’t a difficult decision."  
My smile drops and I head towards the table.  
"This doesn’t make everything okay, you know?"  
He nods. "I know."  
"You hurt me." I say, not looking at him.  
"I know. I promise that wasn’t my intention."  
"Sit, have dinner with me. I want you to tell me why you didn’t want this." I sigh and drop my head. "If we have eternity together I need you to trust me"  
"I do trust you. I don’t want you fighting in another war. I couldn’t live if you were lost. You are a part of me, I love you."  
I shake my head. "No, I don’t want to fight. I just want to be able to defend myself, defend you."  
"I don’t want you at risk but you were right, you’re in more danger unarmed. You’re far from helpless. I just hate to think of you being injured.." he trails off.  
"I want your respect. I can’t live with you if you don’t respect me. I- it’s just so hard because I miss you.."  
Tears prick my eyes and I look down  
Tom gets up from his seat and glides over to my side.  
"Harry" he breathes. "I respect you. I more than respect you. I adore you! You are so powerful, you’re just young. There are so many things you don’t know. I don’t want your life to be taken up with another war."  
He reaches to touch me and I lean away. Not ready to end this conversation.  
"Then teach me! Show me everything I don’t know. I want this but only if you let me do this."  
"Okay, if that’s what you want. If you’re not happy I’ll do anything to change that. Without you, my world is empty. I need you by my side. I love you."  
He reaches out his hand and this time I don’t back away.  
The warmth that floods us both hits like a tidal wave and in seconds we’re clinging to one another.  
"I’m sorry." He whispers in my ear between the kisses to my head. "I’m sorry."  
"I know. I love you."  
I turn his face and kiss him square on the lips for the first time in days.  
His arms lock around me and his fingers tangle in my robes.  
I break the kiss and wrap him in a hug. "Take me to bed. We can eat later."  
I command and he obeys. He scoops me into his arms and carries me towards our bedroom.  
I wrap my legs around his waist and bury my head in his neck.  
"If you’re trying to go to bed just to sleep then you might not want to do that" he hums into my ear. In response I graze my teeth along his neck before sucking over the spot.  
Who says I just want to sleep?"  
He hisses dangerously in my ear. "In that case I’m going to show you just how much I’ve missed you."  
I hit the bed and my arms curl around him, touching everywhere. He pulls my hands away and I whine.  
"No, beloved. Tonight is about making you feel good. We’re playing with magic tonight."  
He guides my arms behind my back so they meet in the centre. He waves his wand and I feel thick rope creep around my skin and tie my hands together. I struggle a little, realising that I won’t be able to touch him at all.  
"Hey! That’s not fair."  
He runs his nails down my sides and I squirm.  
"You denied me this body for days. I’m making up for lost time"  
I realise quickly this is a game and I want to play as much as he does.  
I look down my body, arms tied, legs spread, neck exposed. Pliant, submissive.  
He sucks at my skin and I groan, loving the way his mouth feels. His teeth close on my neck and he bites down  
I whimper and he licks the red tooth marks, I realise that this isn’t just about making up for lost time, he wants everyone to know we’re back together, to show the whole house that I have been claimed.  
His hand roams down my body and into my trousers grazing the top of my pubic hair. He stills, a look of surprise in his eyes  
"No underwear, my love?"  
I shrug, "I had a feeling about how tonight would turn out"  
"I was going to unwrap you… But this is just as good."  
He fists his hand around me and I squirm, bucking my hips.  
He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him, the rope around my arms loosening enough for me to put my arms over his head to support myself before tightening again.  
I moan, the bite of the ropes going straight to my groin.  
He walks us towards the other end of the bedroom and slams my back into the wardrobe so hard that it shakes.  
I kiss up his neck as his fingers enter me, thrusting with force.  
I squirm against his hand. He can’t satisfy me with just his fingers. I need him inside me.  
"Please... Tom....I need you."  
I beg him and he laughs.  
"No, my sweet. I plan to savour you tonight. First I’m going to play with you like this..."  
He twists his fingers inside me in a beckoning motion and strokes my cock. My body tenses and i groan.  
"Tom! I won’t last like this...I-Aghh"  
He cuts me off, gripping my dick hard and twisting.  
"I know. I’m going to make up for days of nothing tonight. You better gather your stamina, love."  
He bites my neck and the pain sends me spiralling over the edge. I cum all over his chest, his fingers still inside me.  
I pant hard, my head spinning.  
"Good boy." He says, he removes his fingers and wipes my cum onto them from his chest. "I’m going to use this as lubricant and fuck it back into you."  
My mouth gapes as he wipes my cum onto his cock with a few soft strokes.  
He takes what’s left on his hand and puts his index finger to my lips.  
"Tell me how you taste."  
I take his finger into my mouth and taste the salty tang of my own seed. I moan as I suck his finger.  
"Good.." I respond.  
"That you do." He pulls his hand back and runs his tongue down his thumb before kissing the taste back into my mouth.  
My spent dick begins to harden again, interested in where this Is going.  
"Are you ready, my sweet?"  
I nod rapidly. "Please."  
He pushes my hips down onto him and I groan loudly, the slight stretch registering as pleasure.  
He thrusts into me hard, sending the back of the wardrobe crashing into the wall. We go hard and fast, both of us moaning with no fear of being overheard.  
He takes my tied wrists and pins them above my head as he fucks into me, I go limp pinned between him and the wardrobe.  
His pace picks up and i writhe, nearing my climax. I fight against my restraints, needing to hold him.  
"Tom. Please untie me... I want to touch you.."  
He hums and runs a finger over the ropes. "I enjoy it when you beg.."  
I kiss him, my voice breathy. "Please... I need to. I’ll be so good please."  
His smile is triumphant as he snaps his fingers and the ropes vanish.  
I fist one hand in his hair and the other drags it’s nails down his back.  
His lips seal over mine just as I’m about to cum and I cry into his mouth, tears of painful pleasure prick my eyes. My cock weeps, going soft almost instantly. The convulsion of my inner walls sends him over the edge and he finishes inside me, his teeth biting into my lower lip.  
He pulls out and I cling around his neck, needing to be held.  
He drops me onto the bed and summons a cloth. He cleans my chest and towels me dry before doing the same to himself.  
He takes each wrist and presses sweet kisses to each mark left by the rope.  
"You were amazing, Harry. Just exquisite"  
"..Love you.." I mumble, my speech slurred by exhaustion. He wraps me in his arms amongst the blankets and I drop into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Attack

"Harry!....Harry wake up!"   
I peel my eyes open reluctantly, recognising the voice as Toms. His face, pale and snakelike stands above me, hands shaking my shoulders.  
I sit up and look around, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Tom? What’s going on? It’s the middle of the night."   
"The wards around the manor have been compromised. I’ve summoned my army, we may need to evacuate."  
I nod, trying not to show my fear.  
"The resistance are attacking the house?"  
"Most likely. Our numbers greatly dwarf theirs. We believe their focus may be you."  
"No. They can’t take me away. I need to stay with you.."  
Panic fills my voice and my eyes brim with tears.  
"Harry, listen to me. I will not let them take you from me."  
I nod and take his hand just as the front wall of our bedroom is blown to pieces.  
I hit the floor, blown back by the blast, Tom landing by my side. We lock eyes both far enough away to remain unharmed.  
"We must move. If we make it to the dining room fireplace i can stand within reinforcements and floo you to Malfoy manor. You shall be safe there."  
I nod my head, still refusing to let go of his hand.  
We head slowly and silently down the third floor stairs meeting no one. I notice that my bedroom door has been blasted open and my room has been ravaged.   
"They’re in the house."  
We grip our wands a little tighter and I clench my jaw. Where are they?  
We keep going reaching the ground floor where dozens of death eaters in black robes survey the area. Voldemort claps his hands and they all come to attention.  
"We have reason to believe the assailants are inside the house. Spread out and find them."  
I drop his hand and look around the area as the cloaked people spread out.   
"My lord! One of our men has been found dead near the west hall."  
A voice speaks and my face falls. I couldn’t have one more innocent person die because of me.   
I storm over to my husband and pull him down to whisper in his ear.  
"Give me your stealthiest man. I’m going to end this."  
He squeezes my hand.   
"Take Zabini and don’t do anything stupid."  
I nod and the man is called for my orders..

I walk into the open space of the empty throne room, wand hidden and limping a little as though in pain.   
"Help!" I whisper into the open space. "Please.."  
It first occurred to me that I may not have been the only thing the resistance would want to take from my room as we walked through empty, motionless hallways. How did they stay so undetected?  
"Oh god.. please help me!"   
I keep walking through the room, scanning for any hint of life.  
"Harry..." a voice I recognise whispers softly from behind me and I spin on my heel. Nothing but an empty room stands before me.  
"Hello? Who’s there?"  
Slowly the emptiness before me disappears and a head topped with fizzy brown curls pokes out of my invisibility cloak.  
"Hermione..."


	21. Hermione

"Harry, quickly! Get under the cloak!"  
She pulls at my arm and I take several steps backwards.  
"What are you doing? Why are you here?"  
"We’ve come to get you.. to rescue you, don’t you understand?"  
I reach out and hold her wand arm, keeping it pointed towards the ground. She doesn’t seem to notice.  
"Who is we? Who else is here?"  
"There’s only eight of us, I lost track of Ginny and Charlie, the others are outside waiting for us. Everyone else has gone into hiding, they’ve accepted that the war is over... It’s not! We won’t stop until Voldemort is dead. He’s been hurting you, hasn’t he? I knew this would happen! We’re going to get you out of here and you’ll kill him! Everything will go back to how it should be!"  
Her voice raises a little and I use her distractedness to slide my hand down her wrist and grip her wand.  
"Harry? What do you think you’re doing?!"  
She wrestles with me, her voice rising to a dangerous shriek.  
I hold tight to her wrist, keeping it still and prying the wood from her desperate fingers.   
"I’m sorry, Hermione. I can’t let you hurt my husband."  
"Your husband? Harry, no. He’s a monster. You don’t know what you’re doing!"  
She fights harder, struggling against my grip.  
"I love him. I will ask him to be merciful.."  
"No! Harry let me go! We need to stop him!"  
She thrashes but I hold her still, wand immobilised and call for Zabini to step out of the shadows. She had been so distracted by me she hadn’t bothered to notice him.  
She presses herself against me, fear causing her to shake as the man in the skull mask approaches.   
"Stupefy." He speaks and she goes stiff in my arms.  
I lay her flat on the ground, looking into her eyes which have darkened with betrayal.

I pick up the cloak and bundle it up. Heading back into the foyer I meet my husband   
Thank you for giving me a chance to disarm her. She didn’t need to be shot down."  
I kiss him briefly and turn back to the task at hand.  
"There’s eight rebels including her. Two others, Weasleys, are in the house."  
"And the others?"  
Out in the grounds waiting and keeping the wards down."  
He nods.   
"Zabini is taking Granger to the dungeons, Goyle go with him. If you encounter any trouble report to me immediately. The rest of you split into two groups, find them!"  
"Yes, my Lord." A chorus returns and splits, heading in different directions.  
We stand alone in the space.   
"What now?" I ask quietly.  
"You will be escorted elsewhere until our manor is safe once more."   
Panic seizes me and I grip tight to his robe, tears pricking my eyes.   
"No Tom! You can’t leave me. Not now."  
"Hush, pet. I do not wish for you to stay in this house until you can be comfortable."  
"I won’t be comfortable anywhere unless I’m with you. Please don’t send me away."  
The tears fall free now and he wraps me in his arms, burying me in his cloak.  
"Okay, sweet. Stay right at my side. I will not lose you."  
I wipe my eyes, still holding him when a ruckus breaks out. People scream outside and a fire burns on one part of the grounds.  
"Our house!" I gasp, closing my eyes against the bright flames.  
"All can be replaced. You cannot, dear horcrux."  
"Sir! We captured this man. The redheaded girl escaped but she has been injured."  
Charlie hangs by his arms between the two men, head hanging and unconscious.  
"Take him downstairs with the mudblood."   
Inside of the house secured I feel myself relax a tiny bit against Tom.  
Over the next hour men and women, many of whom I remember from school are dragged inside.   
Those disarmed are taken downstairs and three bodies are left to be examined and identified.  
"Miranda Crouch." One masked man says, laying down a woman’s body. "A lock-breaker for Gringotts bank. She was responsible for taking down the wards."  
Her eyes lol back in her head and blood runs down her face. She had been taken down by a fierce slashing hex that left her skull cracked and her brain matter exposed.  
"Crystal bates, a Ravenclaw in her final year of Hogwarts. Remarkable at offensive spells but failed to protect herself." He toes the second body with his boot.  
"And the third?" My husband asks with a flick of his hand.  
We all stare at the mangled corpse, it’s head and right leg completely missing.  
"Unidentifiable, my Lord. We have not found the rest of his limbs, we believe they may have been taken by the girl who escaped."  
Tom sighs. " I want the wards set back into place and reinforced. This will not be permitted to happen again."  
"Everyone not working on this will repair damage done to the house.once this is finished you may return home."  
I sigh, lowering my eyes.  
"Tom, I want to go to bed."


	22. Prisoner

"Are you sure you want to come? You don’t have to."  
I turn to Tom at the mouth of the dungeons and he slips his hand into mine  
"If it’s what my prince wishes, I will be there."  
I give him a soft smile, biting my lip nervously.  
When I first said that I wanted to speak to my old friend he was reluctant to let me go. I was adamant that I would speak to her before her name, along with the other identified rebels' names was released to the press.  
After some debate I got him to agree to come with me.  
"I only worry for you, Harry. These last two days have been a large emotional strain, I do not wish to add to your pain."  
I kiss his cheek. "Don’t worry. If things get out of hand I’ll leave." My expression hardens. "I have to do this, Tom."  
He says nothing but leads me down the stairs into the dark rooms.  
She’s in here."  
He gestures to a door and I take the handle.  
"Will you wait here for me? Just for a moment, she won’t talk if she sees you."  
He nods briskly and lets go of my hand.  
I step into the room.  
The first thing I notice is the cold. Gooseflesh pricks on my skin and I cast a warming charm to bring the rooms temperature up before approaching the bars of the cell.  
"Hermione."  
She sits on the stone floor dressed only in a sheet, hair matted around her face. She had been watching me since I entered.  
She makes no move to get up, eyes filled with so much anger.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I- I had to come. To check you’re okay."  
She scowls. "Well I’m not. You can leave now."  
"Hermione-"  
"You betrayed me! You turned your back on everyone who needs you for what? For him!" She shouts before casting down her eyes and curling into herself, her voice small. "Why, Harry?"  
"I love him..." my voice comes out sounding pitiful.  
She gives a sad laugh and crawls to her feet.  
"Love him? Harry, he’s Lord Voldemort. He doesn’t know how to love."  
She reaches through the bars, her hand over mine  
"He’s lying to you, why don’t you see that? He’s using you."  
"You are wrong, Miss Granger."  
My husband speaks from the doorway and her eyes leave me, clouding with fear. She backs away from the bars and stands flat against the wall.  
"Prior to Mr Potter I did not know how to love. All that has changed. You see, Harry here has a piece of my soul inside him, as long as I live he cannot die."  
I watch her face, see the wheels turn in her head. She’d have to kill me to kill him.  
"No. You’re lying. That’s impossible!"  
"He’s not." I speak up and her eyes brim with tears.  
She stamps back up to the bars, her hand reaching for me. I step flush to the metal so we can touch.  
"My precious Horcrux holds love for you. I will be merciful and will not have you executed. You will, however, spend the majority of your life imprisoned."  
She doesn’t seen to hear him, her hands rubbing the cloth of my robe  
"A-are you sure that you’ve got his soul?"  
"Yes, I can feel it every time I touch him."  
Her tears fall free and she presses herself tight against the bars.  
"I’m sorry, Harry.."  
Her fingers close hard around my throat.


	23. Verdict

"Imperio!"  
The word comes from my mouth before I’ve realised what I’ve done and her hands release my neck, her pathetic attempt at an attack brought to an end before it really began.  
Fuelled by panic her hand raises and under my control she hits herself hard across the face.  
I step back into my husband’s waiting arms before cancelling the spell.  
She pants hard, fingers grazing her red cheek. She looks primal.  
Angry tears prick my eyes.   
"Why?" I shout. "Why couldn’t you just accept that the war is over. I’m happy, why couldn’t you just be happy for me? You were never my friend! If you were you would’ve let me be!"  
"Oh Shut up. The Harry I knew would never have become this! He would rather die than put our world in his hands!"  
"I promise you, miss Granger, that your world is thriving under my control."  
He pauses and tips up my chin. "So is your saviour.."  
He kisses me hard and I melt into him, his warmth calming the storm in my head.  
When I pull back she’s staring, eyes full of horror.  
"The papers weren’t lying... you’re in bed with this monster!"  
Her eyes fill with rage and she backs away, repulsed.  
"My Love does not need your approval. Before you made an attempt on my horcrux's life, pitiful as it was, i was willing to be merciful."  
He pauses, eyes cold. "For the crime of high treason you will be sentenced to death. This execution will take place three days from today."  
She falls to her knees, eyes downcast.  
"Say goodbye to your friend, sweetness. We must abscond."  
I take his hand and leave the dungeons, not looking back once.  
Hours later when I’m alone, soaked in bath water, I finally let myself cry.


	24. Hearing

Prisoners sentenced to death are allowed one hour with their relatives in an observed cell to say goodbye.   
Hermione's list only contains two names. 'Molly and Ronald Weasley.'  
I thought Tom would be reluctant to have them meet in our house but he revealed to me that a letter had been sent to the house requesting a meeting to discuss the cases of Charlie and Ginny Weasley.  
He suggested killing two birds with one stone.  
After the attack on the house security was improved and death eaters guard every hall.   
I sit upon my throne, eyes closed and head tipped back against the chair. The room is deadly silent except for the scratching of a reporters quill. Another holds a camera, waiting with baited breath to snap pictures.  
I sit up a little straighter as the doors open and my old friend and mother figure are led in  
Molly wears a black, lace dress. She picks nervously at the sleeves, playing with a piece of frayed material.  
Ron hobbles in, a wooden stick in one hand. His leg has been bound in a cast.  
They step up to us and bow stiffly as instructed.  
I offer them both a soft little smile and my husband gestures for them to rise.  
"You have requested council before a public court to plead a case for your children, Mrs Weasley."  
Her eyes stay locked on my husband, fear obvious in her face.  
"Yes- Lord Voldemort." Her voice wavers.   
"You have also been summoned to converse with miss granger before her execution after the attempted murder of my spouse."  
He gestures my way and the crowd gasps.  
"In this room we have thirteen witnesses to this court, including two members of the press. You may begin."  
She squirms on the spot and takes Ron’s hand.  
"Ginny is my only daughter. She is only sixteen, she’s still a child. I really believe she was coerced into all of this against her will. Please, she’s a good girl..."  
She trails off.   
"Tell me, have you seen or heard anything of your daughter in the last few days? You do understand that she is a wanted fugitive and that failure to relent any information obtaining to her whereabouts is a punishable offence?"  
She seems to shrink on the spot.  
I place my hand on my husband’s and project my voice into his mind   
'Mercy', I remind him   
"But I wouldn’t hold responsible a grieving mother for protecting her child."  
She breathes a sigh of relief.  
"She-... she wrote to me. It didn’t say anything about where she is , just that she’s hurt and scared. Please, she’s just a little girl. She made a mistake."  
Tears prick her eyes and her hands shake.  
"Given the fact that your daughter is underage I will grant her a pardon on one condition."  
Molly deflates, tears running free down her cheeks.  
"Give me another name. An adult leading the rebels. They will take your daughters place and she shall be free."  
Her face crumples and she shakes her head.  
"I don’t know, please! I don’t-"  
"Mad eye moody." Ron speaks up, eyes blazing. "He helped the rebels, arranged the raid on Diagon alley. Charlie told me but I was too sick to do anything, my leg..."   
he gestures to the cast with one arm and I give a little nod.  
My husband calls one death eater from the foot of the steps leading to our thrones.  
"Find Mr Moody. Have him brought in for questioning."  
The man leaves with a quick bow.  
"Good work, Mr Weasley. You have secured your sisters safety. I declare miss Ginevra Weasley officially pardoned of her crimes."  
"Thank you! Thank you, my Lord!"  
Molly bows, her eyes full of happy tears.   
"... and Ch-Charlie?"  
"He was a mature Wizard capable of taking responsibility for his crimes. He is also wanted for smuggling illegal dragon eggs in Bavaria and shall spend the next forty years of his life in Azkaban prison."  
She dabs her eyes with a handkerchief, seemingly expecting this.   
"This matter has been resolved and this hearing will be brought to a close."  
He claps his hands and people file out. Photographers snap pictures of a crying Molly, Ron’s arm tight around her shoulders.  
As everyone but the two redheads and a few masked guards leave I get up from my seat and walk towards them.  
"Hey, Ron."  
He lowers his eyes, not looking at me.  
"Hermione told you, didn’t she?  
He nods. "She didn’t need to, mate. I see how you look at him. I didn’t wanna believe it before but..."  
He trails off.  
"I love him, Ron. I’ve got his soul."  
I speak quietly  
"I know. It’s why Hermione tried to kill you."  
I take a step back and he gives a sad laugh.  
"I ain’t gonna hurt you, mate. They took my wand anyways. It’d just end up getting me killed and I don’t want that. Gotta be around for mum."  
He points to molly who stands by the door crying to herself.  
"I dunno, maybe things won’t be so bad. He’s different, softer. I think it’s because of you."  
I give a smile, eyes filling with warmth.  
"He Is different. He loves me.."  
"Okay, mate.." he looks away and I’m sure he doesn’t believe me.  
They both are escorted out the door and i slump down into my throne.  
"Today has been taxing on you, love. I shall take you to bed."  
I stay silent but reach out my arms and let Tom carry me to our rooms, my face buried in his robes.  
He sets me down on the bed, arms wrapping around me. He kisses me softly and I kiss back, taking comfort from his warmth.  
He tries to deepen our kiss, fingers clawing at my clothes.  
I lean away, placing one hand on his chest to still him.  
"Tom, no."  
His eyebrows raise. "You do not wish to?"  
I sigh. "Not tonight, sorry."  
"No need to apologise, you never have to feel guilty for not wanting this. Do you want to talk about today?"  
I shrug. "It’s not a real problem but I feel like I’ve lost my family. They don’t like us, they think it’s wrong... they don’t believe you love me."  
He sighs a little and turns my head to face him.   
"Do you believe that I love you, Harry?"  
I nod my head rapidly.  
"Of course I do!"  
"Then that, my dear, is all that matters."


	25. Goodbyes

"Hermione Jean Granger. For crimes against our society such as breaking and entering with the intent to harm and the attempted murder of Lord Harry Potter you have been sentenced to death via the killing curse."  
I watch from a booth as my best friend is bound to a wooden post and read her sentence  
She’s been dressed in red robes, hair falling over her face, she keeps her head high, eyes fixed on me.  
The wizarding world hadn’t had an execution in hundreds of years due to previous use of the dementors kiss. I agreed with Tom that a quiet death was more humane and merciful than the removal of her soul.  
I get from my seat and step out of the booth, ignoring the crowd, I walk up to her podium and tuck the hair behind her ear.  
She thrashes. "Don’t touch me! You’re disgusting! Monster!"  
She spits at me but I dodge out the way, cupping her cheek in my hand.  
"I wish it didn’t have to be this way but you want to kill him." I hold her chin in place, our eyes locked, " I’m sorry, Hermione. I will choose my husband over anything now. I can’t have you ruining this for me..."  
I kiss her forehead before stepping down.  
She’s gone very still, eyes still on me but the anger isn’t there anymore, just fear.  
I return to my seat and grasp my husband’s hand.  
The firing squad lines up, wands pointed and ready and the countdown from 10 begins.  
9...8...7... she tips her head back, looking to the sky.  
6...5...4...I hold tight to Tom, trying not to show the pain on my face.  
3....2....1....  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
I squeeze my eyes shut as the curse is spoken, not able to bare seeing her body drop.  
Hermione Granger dies at exactly 1pm as the clock bell tolls, her body loses its life and my heart breaks a little more.  
I cry openly, not caring who sees. Why should I care what they write in the papers tomorrow? Toms arm around me, I am escorted inside the ministry building. I turn on my heel looking at everyone in the room with burning eyes.  
"Get out! Everyone out! Now!"  
I shout at them and people scurry away until only Tom stands before me.  
"Harry, I don’t-"  
I cut him off with a kiss, slamming my lips into his so hard our teeth click but I don’t care.  
"What are you doing?"  
He speaks between kisses, his eyes concerned but clouding with lust.  
"You know what I’m doing. You know what I need."  
"Dearest, we should return home-"  
"No!" I cut him off, one hand sliding into his robes. "I want it here and now."  
I drag him to a desk in the nearest room and rip off his clothes.  
He grips my hips too softly, his fingers in my hair too loose. I groan and pull back.  
"Harder Tom! Fucking hurt me! Please!"  
I whine, pulling him closer. He doesn’t need to be told twice. He slams me down on the wooden desk, sending vibrations through my spine. His hand pulls in my hair so my head is wrenched way back.  
He bends me over the desk so my feet dangle over the edge.  
We fuck hard, his hips slamming into mine leaving bruises and cutting my hips into the wood.  
I cry hard tears rolling down my cheeks as I beg for more, faster, rougher. I want him to break me, to crush me under his grip for what I’ve done.  
He licks the tears from my face not having to wait long until they’re replaced by new ones.  
My moaning sounds ugly as I sob and heave for air. I reach round and touch myself. I chose this. Why don’t I want this?  
I’m almost soft in my own hand despite the pleasure I’m feeling.  
I cry harder, louder and Tom stills.  
He pulls out of me and dresses himself without a word.  
I turn. "Why did you stop?"  
"Because." He sighs. "This doesn’t feel like it should, you are grieving and I am not comfortable continuing while you are in this state."  
I collapse on the desk, too tired to argue.  
"Take me home please..."  
I whisper and he obliges. Within seconds I’m in our bed, light shut out by the long curtains. Nagini slithers up the bedpost. She doesn’t often come in our bedroom, too busy hunting for mice but she joins us now.  
"~Little Lord is distressed~" she rubs her head on my chin, tongue tickling my cheek.  
She lifts her head, scales shining in the limited light and looks to Tom.  
"~Master is distressed~"  
She looks between us, before settling curled into my stomach, Tom puts his arm around me, stroking her long body with his fingertips  
I nod. "~one of my friends was killed today~" I tell her.  
She goes quiet, her eyes set on me. I continue.  
"~she wanted to take me from Tom~"  
She bristles, fangs on display and curls her long tail tight around my arm.  
"~Nobody should take the little lord! I shall not allow it! Will eat them..~"  
Her hiss is loud and angry and I pet her head soothingly.  
"~shhh. Nobody’s going to take me, girl. I chose to stay. I like being here with you.~"  
I give a little smile and she nudges me with her snout.  
We lay in silence and she closes her eyes, I enjoy the warmth she gives off, the slice of Toms soul inside me recognising it’s sibling with every touch.  
My tears stop and I wipe my eyes.  
"I’m sorry." I whisper to Tom  
"For what, love?"  
"For earlier. I shouldn’t have done that."  
He sighs and presses little kisses to the back of my neck.  
"You were grieving, dearest. The pain and loss makes you do crazy things. You understand that her death was necessary, yes?"  
I nod my head, face buried in my pillow.  
"That’s all I ask for now. The rebels will fall and we will have eternity."  
He whispers softly in my ear  
"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me google 'do snakes have eyelids'  
> Whatever I thought my life would be in 2020 it wasn’t this


	26. Godfather

"But I don’t want to throw a party!" I pout, watching the snow fall from my seat by the window.   
"Well, you should’ve thought of that before becoming a lord."  
My husband speaks teasingly in my ear.  
"Shut up." I laugh.  
"I don’t like it ether, beloved. It’s a necessary evil. A public appearance is a part of good leadership."   
"I guess" I say. "I didn’t know you even celebrated Christmas."  
"We don’t. We celebrate Yule, dear. I have a special gift for you."  
"Really?" I grin, bouncing in place. "What is it?"  
"It’ll arrive later today."  
I raise my eyebrows. "Tom. It’s not another torture victim, is it?"  
He gives a silly little shrug.  
"I don’t know.."  
"Tom!"   
He laughs. "No, dearest."  
"Please Tom! I’ve got to know!" I whine. 

I follow Tom up the stairs still perplexed about my gift.  
"Is it something to wear?"  
"No."  
"Is it shiny?"  
"No."  
"Is it… something we can use in the bedroom?"  
He scrunches his nose in disgust.  
"Not even close. Stop guessing, I won’t tell you."  
"Is it an animal?"  
He grips my chin between his fingers.   
"Must I quiet that noisy mouth?"   
He leans in teasingly, our lips brushing.   
"Yes... please." I pant, centimetres from his lips.  
"If I have you now I won’t let go and you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for your present. Still a yes?"  
I lean away, brows knotted. "No fair!"  
"I thought so. We have forever to play, love. You’re going to want this today."  
"Tom! You’re driving me crazy! How much longer?"  
A knock sounds at the door to our quarters.  
"Ah! It appears that your gift is here."  
I smile wide. "Really? Where is it?"  
"The drawing room."  
I pull him out the door and past the awaiting servant the second his snakelike glamour has been put into place.   
We come to the door and I place my fingers on the handle.  
"Go ahead."  
I push it open and step inside.  
"Harry..."

I am met with tearful, brown eyes and shaggy, black hair.  
The man before me appears ragged and tired though it’s obvious someone has tried to clean him up.   
Still, I don’t care. It’s him.  
"Sirius!"  
I barrel into his arms and he holds me tight, taking all the breath from my lungs.  
I pull away, laughing. My hands clasp his shoulders.   
"Wow. You’re actually here! How are you here?"  
"Lord Voldemort found me. I wasn’t told about your union, I had to see it in the newspaper. I had been sent into hiding in Bulgaria by Dumbledore. I tried to get home immediately but I was trapped. " he pauses and cups my cheek lovingly. "...Then I heard that you’re happy. You are, aren’t you?"  
I nod quickly, still grinning. "I am. We’re connected... I love him."  
I pause and search his eyes, finding only relief. "You’re not upset?"  
He laughs. "Of course not! We’re family, I want what makes you happy. If this is the side you’ve chosen then it’s mine too."  
I hug him again, squeezing him tight. Happy tears roll down my cheeks.  
"I’ve missed you." He whispers into my hair. "You’re the only family I have left.."  
"And you have Tom!" I interject.   
"What?" His eyes widen.   
"Well, you’re both my family so that means you have him too."   
Tom heads over and offers his hand to shake.   
"You will receive a formal pardon and will be reintroduced to society as Lord Black. You have a home here for as long as you wish it."  
Sirius takes his hand.  
"Thank you but all I really need is for you to make my godson happy. Take good care of him, yeah?"  
Tom smiles, a strange sight for most people.  
"Of course. I have every intention of treasuring him for all eternity."  
He pulls me into a soft kiss and I blush.  
"I have preparations to make for the Yule ball. I shall leave you in Lord Black's company, precious. I’m sure you have much you wish to discuss."  
With that he leaves me alone with Sirius who sags into one of the armchairs.  
"I want to know everything..."

We sit for hours and I tell my story. I explain everything; the horcruxes, the wedding, the attack, the connection our souls have when we touch.   
"…I know this wasn’t what was expected of me. I was supposed to kill him, lead the light to victory." I sigh. "But I never asked for that life and he’s actually a good leader. I just-… I don’t know. So many people think I’ve made the wrong choice."  
He takes my hand and squeezes.   
"Harry, the world expected so much from you at such a young age and it was never your duty to save us. As it turns out the world did not crumble when Voldemort took power, things just carried on."  
I nod. "They didn’t want things to change..."  
"But things needed to change. And they have changed for the better. I’m a free man! I can walk outside and see the sky again. Under the rule of the light I wasn’t even given a trial before being sent to Azkaban." He pauses, eyes glazing over for a moment. "Now rules have been changed. I’ve heard that the dementors have been cast out and conditions are humane. Things are better."  
I grin. I knew that changes had been made to the prisons but hearing it from someone I love helps so much.   
"Mum and dad... they dedicated their lives to the light. I fell in love with the man who killed them, I thought you’d hate me..."  
"Harry... I could never hate you. Your parents would be so proud of the person you’ve become. They’d be so happy that you’ve found love, they would not care who he is."  
Tears prick my eyes.   
"Thank you. Thank you for believing me. I really do love him, I swear I’ve never been happier than when I’m with him. I don’t have to fight anymore. I never wanted to hurt anyone..."  
"Of course. You’re so much like James, the only person you should be expected to be is who you are. Nothing else matters."  
I slide into the chair next to him and he holds me.  
He’s back and the crack in my heart begins to heal.


	27. Thanksgiving

"I didn’t think that my gift would keep you so busy, love."  
Tom leans against the table as I enter the room, I reach for him, kissing him square on the mouth.  
"Sorry." I smile. "I haven’t seen him in almost a year, we had a lot to talk about."  
"You should be. Nobody keeps Lord Voldemort waiting."  
His hand fists in my hair and I groan, my dick twitching under my robe from the attention.  
"Did you miss me?" I speak into his ear, my lips brushing his neck.  
"Always."  
His voice stays gentle but his fingers are rough, his grip on my waist leaving bruises.  
"Please, Tom..."  
I run my free hand down his body, fingers brushing his clothed erection.  
"My prince wants to play?" He smiles.  
I nod. "Yes."  
All the air leaves my lungs as he throws me down onto the table. I land on my back and he stands over me, eyes roaming my skin.  
I try to sit up, to pull him onto me but he shoves me back down, the flat of his hand pushing down on my chest.  
"No, love. We can’t have you moving, can we?"  
"Tom.." I whine and he bares his teeth at me.  
"No we can’t. Let me show you what else this table is good for."  
He whispers a stream of Latin and the metal snakes that ordain the table legs come alive. They slither up the poles and wrap around my limbs. The cold steel leaves a chill in my palms as they slip over my hands and secure around my wrists. They pull back roughly on each end and leave me spread eagle.  
I pull against my restraints, feeling the metal cut into my wrists and ankles and going straight to my groin.  
"Too many clothes..." I struggle, restricted by my robes.  
"Yes, I think you’re right.."  
He tears the cloth away, exposing me completely.  
He kisses down my neck before licking a stripe over my chest and down my stomach. His mouth lingers at the base of my stomach, breath hot on the sensitive skin.  
I squirm, my dick straining.  
"Tom, don’t tease." I complain.  
"Demanding today, aren’t we?" He grins and flattens his tongue, licking a stripe up my erect length.  
I gasp, biting down on my lower lip as the sensation sends sparks through my body.  
He hovers again, causing the feeling to die out as quickly as it had begun.  
"Tom..." I whine, struggling against my binds. I’d give anything to fist my fingers in his hair and push his mouth down onto me.  
The tip of his tongue slips out, swiping over the head of my cock, barely ghosting over the sensitive skin.  
"Ask nicely." He commands and I melt.  
"Please.." I beg, hips straining.  
"Please, what?"  
I plead with my eyes as he watches me squirm.  
"Please, my Lord. I want to cum in your mouth, please let me."  
He strokes himself as I speak, arousal flooding his eyes.  
"You are a treasure, Harry." He says thumb grazing my flushed cheek before he dips down and takes me into his mouth.  
I moan loud and unafraid of who could hear. I squirm but I can barely move my hips, the metal snakes pinning me tightly to the table.  
His name leaves my lips over and over like a mantra. My mind fogs and my body spasms, only able to focus on the pleasure it feels.  
Tom's mouth... his hands... how had I ever lived without this?  
I cum, screaming and shaking into his mouth.  
He pulls back, smiling and pushes the stray hair off my face.  
"Such a good boy."  
I keen under his praise, heart beating so fast I can feel it’s rhythm in my throat.  
I want to hold him, to lay across the table with my husband in my arms. I struggle against the metal, finding the snakes have began to cut into my flesh.  
He kneels over me, stroking himself languidly.  
"You look so nice like this. So helpless and pretty laid out for me."  
I squirm in my restraints, displaying my delicate neck.  
"Yes, Tom. Only for you. I’m yours..."  
I speak in practically a whimper, loving how being in control turns him on.  
"Yes! My horcrux... all mine..."  
"Yours."  
I agree, pulling against the metal snakes until my wrists feel like they’re burning but right now I couldn’t care less because as we lock eyes I feel every bit of pleasure he feels. My dick remains soft and spent but inside I’m writhing.  
My mouth hangs open as he finishes over my chest.  
We both pant hard and he leans down onto me, balancing on his elbows.  
"Love you..." I whisper and he presses kisses to my lips.  
"Let’s get you cleaned up. Did you forget we have dinner guests?"  
I try to sit up in alarm but I’m abruptly yanked backwards by the restraints.  
I whine, eying my wrists.  
"Are they sore?" Tom asks and I nod.  
"A bit. Can you take them off?"  
"Of course, love."  
"~retract.~" he hisses and they loosen, slithering back to their place ordaining the table legs?  
I lower my arms and flex my wrists. "That’s all you have to do?"  
"Yes. You must only speak to them and they will come alive for you, love."  
I smile slyly. "I’ll remember that."  
He scoops me into his arms, kissing my hair.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Bathroom." He responds and carries me away from the table.  
He drops me into the warm bath water and I sink down, groaning at the soothing heat.  
He slips in behind me, summoning a bottle to his hand.  
"Lay back." He commands softly and I comply. He washes my hair, massaging my scalp.  
"You were exquisite. You make me so happy." He whispers, washing the suds from my head.  
He takes my wrists one at a time and bathes them in kisses before coating each red mark in salve. The soreness begins to fade and I relax into him.  
"Can’t we cancel dinner?" I mutter.  
"No, love. We keep our promises. We have plenty of time to get ready."  
I sigh. "Fine.."  
I feel his lips curl into a smile against my ear. "I want to watch our guests sit at our dinner table now that I’ve had you upon it."  
Heat floods my cheeks. My brain didn’t make the connections until he said the words out loud. "Tom! He’s my godfather, I don’t care about your death eaters but don’t go embarrassing him."  
I scold him, trying too hard to keep the amusement from my voice and he pulls me back, kissing me.  
"You mean that you don’t wish to use the world as an instrument in our foreplay?"  
I laugh as his hand slides down my thigh. I brush him off.  
"As much as I’d love to go for round two in the bathtub I have to get ready."  
He laughs and curls his arms around me.  
"Are you sure?" He presses soft kisses to my neck. " because we could stay here and not get out until we’ve flooded the whole bathroom..."  
I snort, squirming away from him, sloshing water everywhere.  
"Later."I step out of the tub. "You stay and soak, I’ll get dressed. "  
He makes one last grab for my hand.  
"But love, you look so good like this.."  
I lean down and kiss him before heading into the bedroom and rubbing myself dry with my towel.  
Tom enters the room as I finish dressing and presses a kiss to my temple.  
"You look magnificent."  
"Thank you." I smile. "You should get dressed unless you want our guests to see you half naked and looking a little too... human."  
He sighs.  
"I suppose, though I do hate the glamour."  
I laugh. "But it suits you. Scary but still a little sexy.."  
"Oh, really?" He waves his wand and his body changes, skin paling and nose fading away.  
"Of course." I press a kiss to his thin lips just as Nigini slithers into the room.  
"~humans are approaching~" she hisses.  
I guess it’s time for dinner.


	28. Note

Please read. 

Before I continue with the story there is a problem I would like to address. It has been brought to my attention that someone has taken my work and reposted it on wattpad in Portuguese and claimed it as their own.   
This makes me lose all motivation to keep writing and this fic May need to go on hiatus if this issue isn’t resolved.

If the person responsible is reading this and thinks that there’s been a misunderstanding please reach out to me. You will not be shamed  
I’ve put a lot of work into this fic and I just don’t want it stolen.  
Thank you for your understanding.


	29. Intrusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some thought I’ve decided to keep writing. I’ve received so much love and positivity from this story that I don’t want to stop because of one bad person. I know that this work is my own and so do my readers. That’s what’s important.

"So, Harry..." my godfather hedges, fork dangling from the tips of his fingers. "What are you planning to do now that everything is settled?"  
I tilt my head, eyeing him from my seat next to Tom at the head of the table.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you planning on going back into education? Perhaps a job?"  
I laugh. "No. Why would I?"  
"You’re still young, Harry. You have so much more that you could do with your life."  
"I may assure you, Lord Black, that Harry will by no means be wasting his life. He is my consort and will continue his magical studies under my care."  
"Yes, well that’s all great but what about a real job? What happened to your dream of becoming an Auror?"  
I snort. "I’m a lord now! Why would I want that?"  
"But Harry, that’s not-"  
"Don’t worry, Sirius." I interrupt him, standing and heading around the table, fingers brushing the motionless, metal snakes that bound me only an hour before.  
"Do excuse us for a moment." I flash Tom a smile and take my godfathers arm. "We’ll be right back."  
"Of course, Love. We have politics to discuss anyhow."  
"Good."  
I take Sirius out of the room and into the nearby sitting room. I stand before the roaring fire and cast a silencing charm on the room.  
I turn on him. "What are you doing?"  
"I was just making conversation but Harry, I’m worried about you."  
I give an angry laugh. "Why? You weren’t before, nobody was!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Isn’t it obvious? I never wanted to be an Auror. I never wanted to be anyone’s fucking chosen one! I just did what I was told. I felt so trapped. Dumbledore knew what my life was like and he kept making me go back to those horrible people!"  
"Harry, I-"  
"No! I spent years fighting a war for this world and it gave me nothing. I’m happy now! Why isn’t that enough?"  
My voice breaks and I drop into one of the chairs. I cover my face, blinking back tears.  
The seat beside me dips and an arm wraps around me.  
"Harry...of course it’s enough, all I want is for you to be happy. I never knew you were miserable, if I did I would’ve taken you away myself. Damn the war! It should never have been your problem."  
I rest my head on his shoulder with a sigh and he strokes my hair.  
I look up and he cups my face.  
"Thank you for understanding. My dreams have changed. I’ve changed."  
"I know, it’s just hard to stop seeing you as the little boy I-"  
He goes silent as a green light fills the room from beneath the crack in the door.  
Sirius' arms curl around me protectively and I pat his hand, laughing a little.  
"It’s okay." I give a playful sigh. "Wonder what Tom's done now."  
I duck away from him and open the door, eyes falling on my husband as he sits finishing his meal.  
Across the table Yaxley lays dead. He was invited to our dinner party to discuss his raise in the ministry finance department.  
I sigh. "Tom! Did you have to? It puts me right off my food when you kill someone at the dinner table."  
"My apologies, precious. He raised his wand to me. It was a blatant act of disrespect. He had been aiding traitors in collecting sensitive information."  
He rises and comes to kiss me.  
"I must abscond. This was an unexpected turn of events and my government officials should be notified."  
I sigh. "Should I come with you? Apparently I can’t leave for five minutes without you killing someone."  
I joke and he runs his thumb over my lip.  
"No, love. I may be some hours. You should head to bed."  
I nod. "Alright. You better be back by tomorrow morning."  
With one final kiss I let him go and he heads downstairs to leave. 

Sirius floo's back to his new house just before midnight. He offers to stay and keep me company until Tom returns but I decline and head to the bedroom.  
I strip to my underwear and pull on toms blue silk pyjama shirt. It’s big around me but warm and it smells like him.  
I whistle for Nagini and she slithers from her hiding place under the bed.  
"~little lord~"  
She greets me and I pet her, fingers running over her scales.  
"~Hello, girl. Voldemort is away. Sleep with me?~"  
"~yessss~"  
She hisses and slithers under the covers, her long body wrapping around one of my arms.  
I flick my free hand and almost all the candles all go out, leaving the room lit by a dull glow.

My dreams are interrupted by an angry hiss. Nagini has woven herself so tightly around me that I can barely breathe.  
"…Tom?" I speak softly into the room and the squeezing around me tightens.  
"~has not returned. I smell an intruder.~"  
Fully awake now, I cautiously get to my feet, pulling my shorts up and wrapping Tom's shirt tightly around me.  
I squint at my muggle watch in the darkness, it’s past 3am. Nobody would be here for any good reason.  
"~one person? Or more?~"  
"~only smell one. Out there~"  
I pick up my wand and creep towards the door.  
A dark figure stands in the far doorway, I watch as they creep to the sitting room door, peeking in before moving on to the next room.  
"Expelliarmus!" I shoot a disarming spell at the person but the light catches their eye at the last moment and they block my spell, shooting one back in quick succession.  
I take a step towards them, shooting off defensive spells in quick succession. Tom had taught me well.  
They back up and I focus on leading them. If they would just get a little further backwards. I duck and a window behind me shatters.  
I run headlong at them, shielding myself with my wand. They stumble backwards and hit the dining table.  
I move quickly, my mind on autopilot. I push them by the chest so they land on their back on the table. In our scuffle I had managed to disarm them but lost my wand somewhere on the floor.  
I climb onto then and pin them down.  
"~restrain her! Quickly!~" I hiss and the metal snakes come alive. They had been on my mind all day and I find something ironic about taking down an invader with Tom’s sensual little gift to me.  
They move fast, twisting around their limbs and holding them down.  
I climb off the person and pick up my wand.  
"Lumos!"  
I point the wand's light into the persons face, pulling back their hood.  
Red hair tumbles out and I meet the eyes of another old friend.  
"...Ginny?"


	30. Mercy

"What the fuck! Why are you here?"  
She squirms against the metal and glares at me.  
"Get these off me!" She shrieks.  
"…You…we’re trying to kill me…"  
I speak slowly and softly, eyes brimming with tears. "You we’re going to....Why?"  
She glares at me.  
"Not you, him. I’m going to kill him and break whatever spell he has on you!"  
I stare down at her. "What are you talking about?"  
"The real Harry wouldn’t want this! I know he’s in there! You’ve got to fight this, Harry! We need you."  
"There is no spell, Ginny. I’ve got his soul. You can’t kill him without killing me. Your plan would never have worked."  
"I know his soul is in you but once he’s dead you’ll be able to fight it again, like you did before and we’ll find some way to get it out of you. I’ll destroy it."  
She rambles like a madwoman, still fighting to free herself from the snakes' grasp.  
I watch her silently, wiping away my tears.  
"…You were supposed to marry me..."  
She speaks in a pathetic voice and sniffs, tears and snot running down her face.  
"What?" I snap.  
"You we’re going to kill him and we would get married...Dumbledore promised."  
I let out an angry laugh and both my hands slam down onto the table.  
"Fucking hell.... And did you never wonder if that was what I want? You probably just didn’t care. It would never have happened, I didn’t want you like that. You were my friend, why wasn’t that enough?"  
I sigh and pull out a chair, sitting by her side as she lays spread eagle.  
"Now you’re going to die and for what?"  
She goes very still, eyes filling with tears.  
"He’s going to kill me?"  
"Of course he is. You broke into our house, tried to kill me. What did you think would happen?"  
"I-… I got pardoned last time. I’m still under eighteen."  
She splutters.  
"It won’t matter." I speak numbly. "You saw what happened to Hermione."  
"What? Harry, no. You can’t let that happen! My mother can’t see me like that, it would kill her.."  
"There’s nothing I can do, Ginny. You did this to yourself."  
I look away, tears spilling silently in the dark room.  
We sit for some minutes, no sound but the rustling of the trees outside.  
I sigh. How did things get this way? Why couldn’t everyone just let us be happy?  
I want to live and be with Tom, after so many years of heartbreak I deserve this.  
"……Kill me."  
She speaks in a whisper and I look up. Our eyes meet.  
"What?"  
"You need to kill me now. Then they’ll be no public execution. My mum doesn’t need to know. You can just get it over with."  
"Ginny, I cant-"  
"Please. You owe me this, at least."  
I look between her and my wand which I hold between shaking fingers.  
We lock eyes for a moment and I try to push the words up from my throat and past my lips. The only sound that comes out is a strangled sob.  
"I can’t do it."  
I flop down onto the chair, crying hard.  
"No, no. Harry, please. I don’t want to die out there..."  
She cries too, her whole body shaking with grief.  
We sit for a moment, eyes locked and I take her hand.  
I whistle into the silence and my bedroom door swings open.  
Nagini slithers out into he room, her head lifted as she takes note of all the damage.  
"~little lord?~" she approaches me and I drop my arm so she can creep up my body and settle over my shoulders.  
"~The intruder.~" she hisses angrily, displaying her fangs.  
"~yeah, girl. She wants to die here.~" I sigh, wiping my cheeks. "~I can’t kill her~"  
"~You summoned me so I may bite her?~"  
I take a deep breath. "~yes.~"  
She appears to nod her head and slides off my body and onto the table where Ginny lays watching us.  
"Okay. Nagini is going to-" my breath catches. "You won’t have to die out there."  
She lets out a shaky breath and lays back against the table.  
"Make it fast, okay?" Her eyes squeeze shut bracing for impact.  
I nod, taking her hand and giving a little squeeze.  
"Okay."  
Nagini lunges, her fangs lodged in Ginny's neck. The girl goes tense, blood leaking into her clothes and on to the table. Her fingers squeeze my hand as she goes rigid, a fine tremble in her muscles.  
Within a minute she is dead and Nagini sits over her body, mouth coated with blood.  
"~you will alert master.~" she speaks, voice firm.  
I sigh and wave my wand. Summoning Tom back to us.  
He will be here soon but for now I want to be alone.


	31. Moving on

"My love, I returned as soon as I received your summoning charm. What is-"  
He stops in his tracks, taking in the damage around the room and the body bound to the table.  
"What happened here?"  
I step over to him, rising from my position curled at the table. I open my arms, tear tracks staining my cheeks and I lift my arms, needing to be held.   
"My sweet horcrux." He wraps me up and I bury myself in his robes.   
"I-I... can’t. She was- I had to-..."  
I try to speak before breaking off into floods of tears.   
"Hush, love. You’re making no sense."   
He cradles me in his lap, snakelike face marred with worry.   
"~intruder wanted to harm master. I bit her~"  
Nagini hisses, still curled half around my arm.   
Tom steps away and turns to inspect Ginny's body, fingers caressing her bright hair.   
"The Weasley girl. Is she the last of your rebel friends?"  
"Don’t say it like that!" I whine and shake my head.   
He returns to my side, arm around my shoulders.  
"My apologies, precious. I should’ve chosen my words more carefully."  
I shrug. "It’s fine. I need to have a bath, can you clean up?"  
He kisses my head.  
"Yes. Take as long as you wish."  
I leave without another word, heading into the bathroom.

When I return to our bedroom the candles are lit and Tom is waiting.   
He lays in bed, silk pyjamas on but buttons undone, leaving his chest visible.   
I crawl into bed and lay my head over his heartbeat, listening as it thrums steadily.  
"This is it, Tom." I speak numbly into the quiet room. "I don’t want to stay in this house anymore. Ive lost too many of my friends here.."  
"Love, This should not have happened. I have spoken with the security team and they have until tomorrow to find out how she got in or they will forfeit their lives."  
I sigh. "Yeah, it shouldn’t. But it’s happened twice now and it could happen again. I don’t feel safe here, Tom."  
He strokes my hair, the warmth of his skin soothing me.  
"In that case I shall have this manor demolished and another built however you wish it."  
"It won’t make a difference, if everyone knows where we live then they’re still going to try and get in."  
I speak in a whisper.  
"Then you suppose we have a secret residence and use this manor as a decoy?"  
I think for a moment before nodding cautiously.  
"Yeah, you can use this place for business and politics and we live somewhere else. Somewhere smaller."  
He lifts my head and our eyes meet.  
"Is this truly what you wish, my Prince?"  
"Yes. I want that, with you."  
I lean forwards and kiss him, eyes closing as his warmth floods me.  
I pull back to see him watching me, a smile on his lips.  
"We shall host the Yule ball and it shall be the last night you spend in this house, I promise."  
I yawn and snuggle into him, sleepy.   
"Okay, good....Tom?"  
"Yes?" He speaks above me as I close my eyes.  
"Leave the candles lit, just for tonight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since the last update. I’ve been having a hard time.


	32. Masks

"You look exquisite."  
Tom cups my face in his hands, already fully dressed in his beautiful silk dress robes. We match in solid black only silver masks breaking up the darkness.  
I fiddle with my mask which had been enchanted to mimic the function of my glasses.  
"We must leave in a moment, dearest."  
He offers his arm and I raise an eyebrow.  
"You’re going out like that?"  
I laugh, thinking he’d forgotten to put up his glamour.  
"Yes, love. It is you who is underdressed. You see, this is a masked ball, the point is anonymity."  
"Oh, really? So everyone will be changing how they look?"  
"Everyone but myself. Tonight the world gets to see me as I am."  
I fumble with my hands nervously.  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
"Of course. When nobody knows who’s who everyone is safe...or In the same amount of danger."  
He grins, white teeth on display.  
"So, who do you want to be?"  
I lift my wand and cast a spell with a smile. My body morphs so I’m taller and thinner, black hair turning blonde and sprouting pink tips that sway at my shoulders. My nose shrinks and my chin broadens. I look at my reflection, androgynous and beautiful.  
I turn back to Tom.  
"Do you like my costume?"  
He hums as if in thought, hand curling around my hips.  
"I would love you no matter how you look. But yes, your costume is splendid."  
I’m glad. You ready?"  
I squeeze his hand and we leave the room.  
We enter the ballroom silently, nobody noticing us enter. We chose to host the ball in our manor as one last hurrah before we leave for good. Tom called it a power statement to any remaining rebels that we shall not be crushed.

The room is dark, lit only by candles which hang from the ceiling. I cling to Tom's arm as we mingle into the crowd. I still don’t feel ready to leave his side.  
I stare at the figures that mingle and dance about the room seeing no face that I recognise.  
"Look this way." Tom whispers and I turn my face towards an attractive young woman in a pale blue dress and black mask. "That is Lord grey, an ambassador from America, his disguise is quite exquisite."  
My eyebrows raise.  
"How did you tell?"  
"In reality he is nearing his seventies, he does not move like a person in their physical prime. After that it was only a matter of studying his mannerisms and narrowing him down until I find a match."  
I give a little snort. "Impressive."  
"Now it’s your turn."  
"But I don’t know anyone here."  
"Yes you do. Do you see that man in the green suit by the drink stand?"  
I nod. Watching as the mousy brown headed man as he sips a martini. He holds himself like a young gentleman with the poise of a person who has always been rich.  
"Speak with him but remember not to give yourself away."  
He squeezes my hand and steps away. "Do not be nervous, love. I will be watching."  
I strut forwards, swaying my hips seductively.  
"Hello there." I speak in a drawling voice and smile, displaying my teeth.  
The man turns to face me and bows, taking my hand to kiss.  
"Good evening. How are you enjoying the party?"  
He speaks softly, bright blue eyes set on me.  
"It’s been just marvellous. I have to say I adore your costume."  
I speak, one finger brushing the surface of his suit.  
"Truly? I procured it from my family’s personal tailor. These cufflinks? Real emeralds."  
He smiles smugly and pulls up his sleeve, showing me the green gems that hold his shirt sleeve together.  
While pretending to admire his outfit I take admin of what I now know.  
Young, privileged and likes to brag. Excellent manners and enough influence to afford emeralds.  
"Do tell me, who are you attending with tonight?"  
He gives a slight laugh.  
"Well without giving anyone away I came with mother and father, they appear to be by the dance floor."  
I look over at a beautiful red headed woman who dances with a bald man in a full mask.  
"I see. I must say It was lovely speaking to you, I should return to my date. Maybe I will see you again sir."  
I titter and step away, swaying back to Tom with a triumphant grin on my face.  
"Well?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
He leans down and kisses me, lips turning up in a smile.  
"Clever prince."  
"That’s not all. He pointed out his parents."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, those two over there."  
"I should remind them of their sons loose lips."  
"Another time. I want to dance."  
He laughs, taking my hand. "Whatever my love wants."  
He leads me to the dance floor and takes me by the waist, gracefully twirling us in place as the violins reach a concerto.  
I close my eyes, breathing him In. I feel myself relax against him as we sway.  
"Love you..."  
He hums and kisses the top of my head.  
"Tom?" I whisper.  
"Yes, sweet?"  
"If this is a masked ball does that mean we can sneak away later?"  
I grin up at him and he smiles softly.  
"I suppose the thought may have occurred to me. I know this isn’t how you would prefer to spend your time."  
I give a little shrug, head rested on his chest.  
"This isn’t so bad. When else would I get to dance with you?"  
He snorts. "Once a year, if you’re lucky. I do not dance."  
We continue to sway and I lose myself in the rhythmic beat of his heart. When I open my eyes again the moon is high in the sky and the crowd around the dance floor has thinned out.  
"I never get you for this long, normally by now some politician or aristocrat has stolen you away."  
He kisses my cheek.  
"The joys of anonymity, no politics. We get the whole night to ourselves."  
I take his hand, our fingers lacing together.  
"In that case, walk in the gardens with me. I saw earlier that they’ve been lit up for Yule."  
He gives a little laugh.  
"For you, anything."  
Together we walk hand in hand through the open terrace door and onto the outdoor path. The stone walkway is lit by flickering gold lights and when I examine them closely they are the wings of tiny pixies who sit between branches of the white rose bushes.  
"I never noticed how beautiful it is here at night."  
He guides me to a glass gazebo topped with blue, hanging flowers.  
"Then might I suggest, dear horcrux, that we christen our last night in these wonderful gardens?"  
Both his hands rest against my waist and I let my mask slip, blonde hair morphing back to its normal messy black.  
"What would you suggest, my lord?"  
He casts a privacy charm and the noise of the party dulls to a low murmur.  
"We make love amongst the sweet perfume of the flowers."

As his hands explore my body in the chilled, winter air i am filled with hope for our future. So much to do and so many things I want to experience.  
Fate has brought me exactly what I needed in the way I least expected.  
I don’t know how I ever feared this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost at the end.  
> Thank you to all the wonderful people who are still reading


	33. Epilogue

(Eight Years later)

I turn my face to the sky, feeling the flurry of fresh snow on my cheeks. In the years since the marriage arrangement my body has grown and hardened, changed from a boy to a man and my skinny frame has vanished. I finally eat healthy amounts and I’ve learned how to smile again.  
"There you are, love. I wondered where you ran off to."  
Pale arms curl around my middle and I’m pressed up against a firm chest.  
"Tom." I turn and face the man who holds me in his arms. "I was just getting ready to leave but I saw the snow. I don’t remember the last time I’ve seen this much."  
He smiles softly and his long, thin fingers card through my hair.  
"It does make everything quite beautiful, doesn’t it. Picturesque."   
He speaks but his eyes never leave mine, filled with so much warmth, a kindness I would never have expected to see so many years ago.  
I nod.  
"Yeah. It makes the house look so nice."  
I turn my head and face in the direction of our home. The old manor still stands as our official residence but I haven’t stepped foot into those halls in forever. Instead we designed our own home together. The outside appears to the world to be a cosy thatched cottage placed in a field of wildflowers but its size is a mere illusion. Inside are many luxurious rooms and halls, decked with warm oak and silks. It is dwarfed by the old manor but it’s made only for us, our private residence.  
I spend my days accompanying Tom across the world on matters of magical politics. We’ve shook the world together, made it into another place. A place where no child will ever have to fight another war.   
Children...  
We’ve spent almost a decade together and enjoyed every moment spent in the embrace of our souls connection but in the last year we have discussed expanding our family.   
I was the first to suggest adoption. We spent many nights whispering between the sheets in the cloak of darkness about our childhoods. We both know the agony of being orphaned and denied love. I want to share our love at last.  
Tom was unsure but eventually was swayed by the idea of having an heir to raise and train for a position of power.  
We came to a consensus and scheduled a visit to orphanages set up for magical children in London. 

We are both unsure and not knowing how to proceed, nether of us understand children and don’t know how to expand our family in a natural manner.   
We wander around the premises hand in hand, looking for someone.   
Right before we are planning to give up a tiny boy with long, black hair runs from a closet and grips tightly to the hem of my robes.   
"They were chasing me." He mutters and stares up at us with bright blue eyes.   
I kneel before the boy and take in his face, the tiny points of fangs that stick out over his lower lip. He’s adorable.  
"It’s alright. What’s your name?" I ask the little boy who I assess to be half vampire.   
"I’m Cassius."  
I smile wide and shoot a hopeful look towards my husband.  
"I’m Harry and this is Tom. Would you like to have some lunch with us?"  
The boy smiles, eyes shining.  
"Yes please..."  
I take Tom’s hand and give a happy sigh at the warmth that radiates from our soul connecting.  
The feeling of his love fills me and I doubt I’ll ever tire of it. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end at last.   
> I must abscond. I hope you all enjoyed   
> A massive thank you for all the people who have stuck with this for so long.  
> It’s been a bumpy ride. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189383


End file.
